


Nomad

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Corona is useless, Evacuation, F/M, Innocent Varian, Next stop anywhere!, Roadtrip time!, What happens if Quirin pulled instead of pushed, no villain arc for Varian, you get an adorable au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Between the black rocks destroying their village and the blizzard, Old corona decides enough is enough and take the safety of their people over the loyalty to their King. With Quirin leading the way, the residents of Old Corona seek new pastures far outside of Corona. Quirin, however, has his own agenda for the trip's end, one he's keeping to himself.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94





	1. No More

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian wasn't listening, not this time. Quirin turned away to leave and let his obstinate son cool off and then heard a sound that made him look back. Right behind Varian, whatever he'd spilled on the black rock when Quirin had come into his lab was starting to form menacing, yellow-orange crystals.  
  
It was a split-second choice. He wouldn't move out of the way fast enough if he warned him, so he would have to risk hurting him to save him. He ran forward and grabbed Varian's arm tightly before giving him a yank hard enough that sent them both flying back to the floor a few feet away, Varian wrapped in his father's arms out of reach of the crystal.  
  
“D-Dad, what--?” He looked up at him, then towards the crystals growing from the rock that was encasing a nearby desk and chair. “I...That could've... _I_ could've been...” He looked at Quirin with wide eyes full of relief and love and regret for their argument.  
  
Quirin sighed and slowly got up, helping his son to his feet, before he walked over and knelt to pick up his fallen glove.  
  
“Dad? I-I'm sorry...” Varian said shakily.  
  
He pulled his glove on. “I'm sorry, too.” He looked back at him. “You're right. You're fourteen, almost fifteen. And I...I can't keep lying to you. Not when doing so nearly cost you your...” He looked towards the rocks, towards the encased furniture. “I _know_ what is sending the rocks here, and it's _not_ something we can fight.”  
  
“What...what is it?” Varian asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
He looked back at him, then sighed and removed his glove, showing him a mark on his hand. “I did not originally come from Corona. I came from another land, one full of darkness. Unlike Corona, who worships the Sun, we worshiped the Moon.” He walked over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “I was one of a few elite people chosen to protect a piece of the moon that the Kingdom housed. The Sundrop Flower's counterpart, the Moonstone Opal.” He led him out of the lab and into the house, to his room where he kept the chest hidden from him for years.  
  
He left Varian's side and went to open it, noticing that Varian was looking at the family portrait that he'd moved into the master bedroom when his mother had disappeared. “I thought you put this in the room with mom's stuff.” He said softly.  
  
“I couldn't bring myself to lock her away completely.” He sighed and opened the chest, pulling out an object and putting in a key to open it, unrolling out a piece of parchment. “The rocks were sent by the Moonstone Opal, in search of the Sundrop Flower. This is one piece of a scroll that could tell us how to defeat the Moonstone and its rocks, but no one has been able to translate it since...since it was written. And I only have the one piece.” He offered it to Varian.  
  
Varian took it and looked it over thoughtfully. “Does...does the King know?”  
  
“Yes. I warned him not to take the Sundrop Flower, that the Moonstone would retaliate, but he didn't listen. Ever since, I have been monitoring the rocks at the monument but...the night that it happened, I was at home tending to you, because you were horribly sick. I was unable to stop the Sundrop from touching the rocks and making the Moonstone chase her.” Quirin picked up a helmet and showed it to him. “I used to wear this armor, can you believe that?”  
  
Varian looked at it thoughtfully, then looked up at him with a playful grin. “Maybe a few pounds ago.”  
  
Quirin rolled his eyes and set the helmet down before he walked over to sit on his bed. “I kept telling you that you weren't ready because...I didn't want that kind of life for you. I'd honestly hoped you'd give up on asking, but I should have known you never would. You're too clever to leave a puzzle unsolved.”  
  
“Yeah, speaking of puzzle?” Varian looked back at the scroll piece. “This looks like a cross between Ancient Coronan and a few other things I've seen before. I might be able to decipher it, but it will take some time. Would be easier if I had the whole scroll.” He squinted at it.  
  
A heavy wind rattled the window and they looked at it. “Whoa, when did it start snowing?”  
  
“Apparently, while we weren't looking. Let's bundle up warm and make sure everyone's alright.” Quirin suggested, leading Varian out of the room. “Go on, get into something warmer.”  
  
“Uhm, yeah.” Varian nodded. “Do you want the scroll back?”  
  
“Just put it in your room for now.” Quirin headed for his own.  
  
After they got changed into warmer clothes and into warm coats and gloves, they set out to check on everyone in their homes.  
  
“Quirin, we're all frightened. We've never seen a storm this big.” A woman said anxiously.  
  
“We don't have bunkers like the Capital, what do we do?” Her husband asked.  
  
“There are tunnels under the city, you'll be safe and warm there. Grab whatever you need and head down below. I'll show you the way!” Varian said, and Quirin smiled at him proudly.  
  
They went around to every house like that, and soon they had a parade of people following Varian underground to safety.  
  
“Oh, I can't even hear the wind down here.” One of the women said with relief after the exit was secured.  
  
“If we need anything, warm food, drinks, blankets, I can go up to through the entrance to my lab. The manor will probably hold up better than anywhere else here.” Varian said as his father helped the elderly to where they would be safe to sit.  
  
“This place looks a little damaged.” Someone commented.  
  
Varian chuckled nervously. “Uh, yeah. But, it's safe. There's nothing in here that will hurt anyone.” He glanced away. “Anymore.”  
  
“Quirin, what will we do? The rocks were bad enough, but this storm came before we could harvest, and we'll have lost _everything!_ ” One of the farmers said, turning to him.  
  
“Let's just worry about getting through this storm.” Quirin told them. “If we can survive, we can rebuild. The Capital will just have to be patient with us. I'm sure they're being hit just as badly as we are.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian headed up to his lab and got blankets from his home, which he set up for people to lie down on, especially children. Ruddiger scampered over and nuzzled Varian and he picked him up, stroking his fur to try and soothe himself.  
  
“Is the storm still going?” Quirin asked him.  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded. “Manor's still intact, though, as I thought. But, the less stable of houses...” He sighed.  
  
“It's alright.” Quirin assured them. “We'll salvage what we can in the morning and then rebuild. We were planning to move, anyway, what with the rocks.” He reminded them, and they all nodded grimly.  
  
Varian pursed his lips, thinking of that scroll. It might not be a good idea to try translating it now, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate enough right now, anyway.  
  
“What if they _follow_ us?” A child asked.  
  
Varian had been wondering that, too, but he doubted they would. “I've been studying these rocks,” he told them, “following their movements. They're not going to follow us. They're heading for the Capital.”  
  
“But why?” Another child asked.  
  
Varian sighed. “I don't know. But, as far as I have observed, they're going on a straight path there. More or less. I don't know where they came from, only where they seem to be going. As long as we don't put our new homes near the Capital, we _should_ be safe. Assuming it doesn't become unpredictable.”  
  
There were solemn nods. “What did the King say about your findings?” A man asked.  
  
Varian looked up, surprised. No adult, besides Rapunzel, had ever asked him about his research before. It seemed taking them into the tunnels had earned him a bit of...respect? “I...didn't get a chance to tell him.” He admitted. “The guards wouldn't let me past the door, said children had no place in court.”  
  
“Well, the Capital should be warned! They should be evacuating!” A woman cried. “Those rocks will destroy _everything_!”  
  
“I know.” Varian sat down next to his father with a glum expression. “But, they won't _listen_ to me.”  
  
“Maybe not _you_ but, what if we sent some _other_ people, some adults?” A man suggested.  
  
Varian pursed his lips, looking thoughtful, then looked up at them all. “Princess Rapunzel _knows_ about the rocks, but she is _forbidden_ by her father to talk about them.” He revealed.  
  
“Son--” Quirin looked at him, his eyes wide.  
  
“The King _knows_ about what we're facing, what's coming for them, but he's trying to pretend it doesn't exist and thinks if people _shut up_ , then it'll just _stop_. I was studying the rocks in secret under Princess Rapunzel's request and my research almost got me _killed_ earlier. The King _knows_ what will stop them and he's not doing anything. My father had to _lie_ to him about us having such bountiful crops that we needed more land so that we'd be allowed to have somewhere to evacuate _to_.” He stood up, facing everyone. “They won't _listen_ to us. We can send warnings, we can map it out, but they are too distracted by pointless festivals and their obliviousness that they don't even _notice_ what's coming for them _in a matter of months_. And if we try to _help_ them, then the King will _silence_ us!”  
  
“He can't silence _all_ of us!” A farmer declared.  
  
“He's the _king_ , _of course_ he can!” Varian cried with exasperation. “With _one word_ , he can have the Royal Guard come down on us and silence us on threat of _death_! I grew up seeing people being arrested and then disappearing forever. The Princess' coronation was attacked by Lady Caine, who had lost her father unjustly to the Royal Guard. And now she's rotting in prison because she tried to get justice! If _we_ go to the Capital to warn them about the rocks, or to get justice for our lost village, we'll _all_ end up her neighbors.”  
  
He paused, looking around at them all. Had he said too much?  
  
“The boy's right.” An old farmer said grimly.  
  
Varian turned towards him with surprise. “Old Farmer Joe?”  
  
“What do you mean, Joseph?” A woman asked.  
  
“I was there at the time when his father was King and, believe it or not, he was worse than our current one. At least King Frederic had grief making him irrational as an excuse, but what are his reasons now? His daughter is _home_ , so why does he still ignore the plight of his subjects? For _years_ we have meant little to the Capital but a means for food. I have been living in Old Corona for many years, and if I have to leave it because the King won't stop these rocks, then I wash my hands of Corona entirely. I suggest we _all_ leave the Kingdom and start a new village, far away from his madness.”  
  
“Yeah, that's right!”  
  
“Let's leave!”  
  
“I'm _done_ with being taken advantage of!”  
  
“No more!”  
  
The voices of assent filled the tunnels, and Varian looked at his father nervously, feeling anxious about what he'd accidentally caused by trying to warn them not to go to the King.  
  
Quirin sighed and stood up. “Alright. When the storm ends, we'll start preparing for a _full_ evacuation.”  
  
“If the carts are damaged, I can fix it.” Varian offered. “I just need the materials. I can even build more.”  
  
“We'll all pitch in. The more carts, the better.” A man assured him.  
  
Quirin looked up, wondering if the storm was still going. “For now, though, we should rest. We will have a long journey ahead of us once we evacuate, if we want to get far away from Corona before they realize we've gone.”  
  
“I'll go out and check on the storm, then be back.” Varian headed for the ladder to his lab again.  
  
“Be safe.” Quirin said softly.  
  
–  
  
The manor was still standing, of course. He went to the window and looked out at the still ongoing storm. “Geez, this is a long storm.” He muttered. “I don't think I've ever seen one so heavy.”  
  
He clutched at the windowsill, hoping Princess Rapunzel and the others were okay. He felt tempted to say goodbye, but it was better they just disappeared without a word. Maybe he could send a message by carrier pigeon later.  
  
He walked over and started the fire, then heated up milk, which he put in a bucket. Then he put cups and bowls in a basket and carried both to the ladder.  
  
“Dad? Can you come over here?” He called.  
  
Quirin came over to him. “Yes?”  
  
“I need help getting down this bucket and basket. I heated up some milk. I can get some soup, too?”  
  
Quirin looked relieved. “Alright.” He motioned to one of the men and they passed down the bucket and basket of dishes. Then Varian went to make the soup and that was brought down, along with loaves of bread and a knife.  
  
“Let's not go hungry tonight.” Quirin smiled as he and the men brought over the food, Varian behind them. Everyone got a piece of bread to go with their soup and though it wasn't much, they managed to feed everyone a serving and they went to sleep with fuller bellies than before, huddled together.  
  
Varian couldn't sleep. He was sketching out something as he sat next to his father, making notes, drawing blueprints. While normally he'd be telling him to go to bed, he supposed he had earned a little bit of him-time. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Varian was drawing caravans, with how much of what materials they'd need.  
  
“Caravans?” He asked quietly.  
  
“In case we can't actually settle down, we need to have somewhere we can sleep. If we become nomads, so be it. We'll farm from planter boxes, we'll go hunting and fishing more often than farming.” Varian sighed. “It's just a thought. Just in case I'm wrong and the black rocks are spreading out farther than the Capital.”  
  
“Ah, my son. Always thinking faster than the rest of us.” Quirin sighed and rubbed his head. “But, you should probably be getting some sleep if you're going to help tomorrow. Look, even your little raccoon is asleep.”  
  
Varian looked at Ruddiger in his lap. “Well, that doesn't mean anything. He takes fifteen naps a day.”  
  
Quirin chuckled. “Well, you still should sleep. You're the only one awake.” He eased the sketchbook out of his grip and put both back in Varian's bag before he pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around him. “Come on, rest.”  
  
Varian sighed. “Okay.” He closed his eyes. Quirin watched as he let sleep take him away, apparently much more tired than he claimed to be.  
  
–  
  
The next morning, the storm was over. Varian went up into the manor to check and then came down to excitedly tell them it was safe to leave the tunnels again. A few men went up with him to shovel snow out of the way of the tunnel exit and then they all stepped out into crisp, untouched snow to look over the damage.  
  
“Well...” one of the men sighed, “I suppose it could be worse. The barn seems mostly intact, at least.”  
  
“Let's get started on those carts so we can start evacuating.” Someone suggested.  
  
“Before that, Varian and I will prepare breakfast for everyone in the manor.” Quirin offered. “We don't want to start working on empty stomachs.”  
  
“We should also see what we can salvage from the other houses.” Varian added. “And, uhm, I had some...ideas.” He glanced away shyly.  
  
“Ideas?” Joseph prompted.  
  
Varian sighed, then took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay, we don't know _what_ these rocks are going to do. So, I had the idea that we go from a farming town to...to nomads, make caravans instead of just carts and start hunting and fishing, with some farming done in planters. It'll take a lot of work and a lot of wood, but I think if we all do it together,” he pulled out his sketchbook and showed them his sketches and notes, “we can pull it off.”  
  
They all gathered around him to look at the notes, taking it from his hands and passing it around to murmur together. Then it was passed back to them and then the old farmer nodded. “Then, that is what we will do.”  
  
Varian smiled brightly at them taking his suggestion and he looked up at his father when he felt his arm wrap around his shoulders.  
  
“Why don't we go get these people some food, hm?” He suggested, and they headed inside while the townspeople started to dig around in their homes to salvage what they could. Once inside, he turned to Varian and sighed, pushing his hood off his head and rubbing it. “You've opened their eyes to a truth none of us wanted to admit. I'm proud of you, son.”  
  
“I just didn't want anyone to get hurt.” Varian said shyly.  
  
“Speakings of 'getting hurt'...” Quirin walked over and started the fireplace, “with our new nomadic lifestyle, I think it's time I take up the sword again and teach everyone how to fight. Because we will encounter many a danger out there.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Highway robbers, beasts, maybe even the Royal Guard if they're pissed off about us leaving enough.”  
  
“Mm.” Quirin nodded. “Well, they only have themselves to blame.”  
  
–  
  
After everyone had eaten, they got to work cutting down trees and braiding rope and Varian gathered scrap and banged together the metal frame for the caravans and made the wheels. Seeing as they usually went all the way to Xavier for this, it was nice to have his talents finally put to use. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought about how he'd be leaving his old teacher behind, but knew that he couldn't send a message until they'd already left. They couldn't risk the Royal Guard intercepting it.  
  
While normally they begrudged the fact that the Capital basically forgot they existed until harvest time, this time it worked in their favor. They managed to build a caravan for every household and also one for the livestock that had survived. It didn't matter who owned which one anymore, they were all one colony now.  
  
Varian sighed as he looked towards the Capital. Princess Rapunzel would be preparing to celebrate her 19th birthday, but the black rocks would be paying a visit to the Capital very soon.  
  
“How will we get out past the gate?” Someone asked. “The guards will stop us.”  
  
Varian looked over at it off in the distance and then went into his family's caravan to the lab he'd set up. He collected a vial full of a green powder and looked up at the family picture they'd hung up above it. “Wish me luck, mom.” He said softly, then adjusted his goggles and grabbed his mask, heading out.  
  
“Varian?” Quirin asked as he headed out of the caravan.  
  
“Time for those guards to take a nap.” He tossed the vial up and down in his hand, fumbled it a bit and caught it in time. “Heh. Yeah. I'm...I'll be back.” He put his mask on and his dark labcoat and headed for the gate.  
  
The guards were completely unaware of what Old Corona was up to and kept their attention on the comings and goings at the gate. Varian walked over to them in the dark of night and they barely noticed he was there before he was tossing the vial at them. It went off when it hit the ground and they were both hit with a green dust that knocked them out instantly. Then he dragged them off to the side, tied them up together, and motioned for the men that had followed him curiously to open the gate. They nodded and climbed the wall to reach the controls, knocking out the guard there before he could see them.  
  
Once they were all knocked out and tied up, the men opened the gate and Varian went to tell everyone it was safe to leave.  
  
The caravans went through the gate in the dark of night and by the time the guards woke up, they were long gone and it was midday the next day. When someone came to relieve them, they found them bound and untied them, then started a search for whoever could have attacked them.  
  
The report of Old Corona's evacuation reached the castle at the same time the rocks reached Rapunzel, busting a hole through the wall right next to Quirin's abandoned manor.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel sets off on the road after finding a message from Varian. The colony deals with an unexpected problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Rapunzel entered the empty manor with Cassandra and Eugene at her side, looking around in disbelief. Just as a guard had reported, the village had been completely emptied out. And, judging by the fact that the guards reported seeing something in the darkness just before being hit with a green dust, they must've left the Kingdom entirely.  
  
She numbly walked through the manor, realizing with a start that she'd never been in it before. Every room looked as empty as an inn, with only the basic furniture left behind. She clutched at her hair in a self-soothing way, then turned to go, pausing when she saw something on an empty bed. She went over and picked it up, gasping as she saw her name on a tag around a scroll. “What?” She took off the cord keeping it shut and opened it.  
  
[ _Rapunzel,  
  
I understand that you have probably been very busy,   
and in this case that worked out in my favor.   
I wish you'd taken the time to visit before, though,   
but we can't dwell on wishes and what-ifs.   
Between the rocks and the snowstorm,  
our village has been destroyed.  
All we have left is the people and what   
few belongings we could hold onto.  
We're __done_ _with waiting for the King to stop ignoring us.  
We're __done_ _with waiting for a miracle that won't come.  
And __I'm_ _done with waiting on a promise that_ _clearly_ _  
isn't going to be fulfilled.  
So, this is goodbye.  
I hope you are well, and perhaps we will meet again someday.  
My father has a piece of a scroll that holds the secret to   
fighting the rocks, which were sent by something called the  
“Moonstone Opal” - your counterpart, Sundrop.  
I told you they had a connection to you.  
I'm going to collect the rest of the scroll and translate it  
and stop the rocks.  
Because __someone_ _has to.  
  
All my best,  
Varian]  
  
_“Sunshine, here you—what's wrong?” Eugene walked up to her and she wiped at her eyes, tears still slipping from her eyes as she passed the letter to him.  
  
“...Oh, man.” Eugene sighed. “Well, what do you want to do?”  
  
“Catch up to them.” She cleared her throat. “The rocks came looking for me, they found me, and now they've smashed a wall open to encourage me to follow them. So, I'm going to follow them. I'm sure we'll find the citizens of Old Corona out there on the way.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we have to convince your dad.” Eugene glanced at the letter. “Maybe...don't tell him about this letter. It's chock-full of 'disrespect'.”  
  
“Don't worry, Eugene. I'll make him listen to me.” Rapunzel said firmly. “Destiny is calling and I'm finally going to answer it.” She walked out of the room and Eugene followed.  
  
“His lab is completely cleaned out.” Cassandra walked over to them. “No sign of--oof!” She glared at Eugene when he shoved the letter into her chest, then took it, reading it over. “...Oh. So, they really left. All of them.”  
  
“I never thought to check on him after the storm.” Rapunzel breathed. “I-I was so focused on the ones I could see, I didn't even think about the farming village on the other side of the woods. I never thought about Varian, after he told me that things had gotten...” She looked at a rock stabbing through the wall. “...Bad.”  
  
–  
  
Considering what had happened with the rocks, her father finally gave in and let her leave. She kept the letter to herself, though, and let him wonder what had happened to the people of Old Corona. She focused on getting a caravan ready and stocked full of food and lodging and decided on who to bring.  
  
Her father insisted on her bringing a guard. She found a loophole and said she was bringing Cassandra, who was _technically_ part of the Royal Guard. So was Eugene, actually, though he was a teacher, not a guard.  
  
She brought Eugene, of course, and Lance offered to tag along which she was excited about despite Cassandra voicing her concerns on the selection.  
  
Hookfoot was a whim, she had been wanting to get closer to him and hadn't been able to do that much so she thought this would be a good chance.   
  
Her group was chosen, her caravan was packed, and Varian had been gone a week now and she had to hurry if she wanted to catch up. She had so much to say to him, but she wasn't sure where to start. She supposed she'd figure that out by the time they caught up.  
  
With a tearful goodbye, she hugged her parents for the last time in who knew how long and set off through the large hole in the wall, casting a glance towards Varian's empty home as she passed it.  
  
She hoped he was okay. They were probably all riding carts and huddling together for warmth.  
  
–  
  
Quirin held the reins as his caravan led the others', smiling a bit as he listened to Varian entertaining the younger kids by playing his guitar and singing with them. Ever since he'd used his knowledge of the town's inner workings and told them of what he'd observed when people weren't looking, they'd grown to respect and trust him a little more. While he wasn't sure how he felt about him speaking up like that, he was glad he did. He honestly had been compelled to just leave months ago, but didn't want to leave the people of Old Corona. They'd all chosen to leave together, and that made things easier.  
  
While they traveled, four men guarded the sides, watching for danger. He'd made sure to teach them all how to fight while they were preparing to leave and was confident that they could hold their own, at least long enough for him to come in and take down the attackers with his advanced training.  
  
He still hadn't gotten a chance to tell Varian everything, but he seemed content with what he'd been told. He'd tell him another time. Perhaps tell _everyone_ , once they were safe. For now, Varian seemed happy enough with his translating the scroll piece and entertaining the younger kids with alchemy or his other, less destructive, skills.  
  
Well, he _had_ been told that he can't be waving around any swords or sticks or anything that's supposed to be a sword while telling a Flynn Rider story, or at least not indoors. He saved those theatrics for when they stopped for a break, and _boy_ , was he theatrical! Since he usually kept to himself, even Quirin was surprised by just how animated he could be when telling a story, doing different voices, swift motions, putting on a one-person play complete with props he must've made himself. Then he gave a bow when he finished and everyone clapped and cheered as he grinned at them in the firelight.  
  
It was a nice distraction from what they had left, _why_ they had left. But, inevitably, they would encounter a black rock and have to carefully steer around it.   
  
“You know,” Varian had said over breakfast the next day, “if we could somehow give the caravans a way to propel them, or give them legs we could control, we wouldn't need to use the horses, and we might even be able to tower over the rocks!”  
  
“Haha, I don't think that would be a good idea. If we trip, everything falls.” Quirin reminded him while the other adults chuckled at the image.  
  
“Hm...it _does_ require some fine-tuning.” Varian mused.  
  
“Mmhm.” Quirin nodded.  
  
One thing about this move, it had helped them grow closer. The fact he was no longer keeping secrets from him or hiding Varian's mother's things was _also_ a big factor, he'd put the chests of her belongings in the caravan with their own and, while they were locked, it was still more than Varian had ever had in years and he caught him lying on top of a couple of them once.  
  
Today, though, it was a pleasant morning and Varian had started on a folksong with the kids all joining in. It was a good sound and, with Varian babysitting the younger kids, it gave the adults some time to themselves and their older children.   
  
He noticed they were passing a lake and reached over to ring a bell to signal to everyone that he was stopping. The caravan behind him rang theirs and so on and so forth until they all pulled off to the side and got out to enjoy the sunshine and do some fishing while the kids played in the grass.  
  
“This might be a good place to stop for the night.” One of the other drivers said, walking over to him. “There's a good supply of food, and I saw some game in the woods. And there's plenty of room here to park our caravans in the grass.”  
  
“Yes, let's do that.” Quirin nodded. “As before, we will take shifts to make sure none of the little ones wander out and get hurt, and also to protect the colony. I'll take first shift.”  
  
“Come on, Varian!” A little girl said, pulling him out of the caravan. “Let's go swimming!”  
  
“Uh, I—you know I can't swim!” Varian protested.  
  
“Well, it's a good time to learn!” One of the older kids said, grabbed him around the waist. Varian thrashed and squirmed as he got ganged up on by other older boys to get everything but his pants off and then he was tossed into the water. Quirin watched with concern, but it really looked like they were just trying to help him learn how to swim, in their...bullying way. Some of them still fell back on old habits when dealing with Varian.  
  
Varian resurfaced and spit out water into the boy's face when he knelt down to check on him. “Clyde, I _swear_ to the SUN, I will lock you in a haunted house if you do that to me again!”  
  
“Man, you _do_ hold grudges!” Clyde laughed. “That was _years_ ago! And it _wasn't_ haunted, was it?”  
  
“Well, _no_ , but it was still creepy! Anyways,” he splashed him in the face, “don't throw me in the water again!”  
  
Clyde laughed and got in with him, Varian quickly moving back before he started to flounder. Then, to Quirin's relief, the other boys actually started to try to teach him to swim.  
  
He turned his attention to getting the caravans off the road and onto the grass, and then they lit a large campfire and started to prepare food while the children played around them.   
  
“So, do we have a set destination?” One of the men asked.  
  
Quirin sighed. “My son and I want to search for the pieces of something called the Demanitus Scroll. It will tell us the secret of how to stop the rocks, supposedly. I have one piece, which Varian has been working on translating.”  
  
“He really is brilliant.” The man said as he watched Varian shove Clyde underwater and hold him there for a few seconds before he got pushed back and fell back on his butt in the shallows. “He's just a bit...chaotic.”  
  
“Mm. Do you remember his mother?” Quirin chuckled softly. “She was very much the same.”  
  
“Didn't you meet her when she was getting arrested for using alchemy and disturbing the peace?” Joseph chortled. “It wasn't too long after you met that the hunts stopped and alchemy was allowed again.”  
  
Quirin sighed wistfully. “Yes, I remember.”  
  
Varian got out of the water and wrung out his hair before he walked over and sat down by his things in the grass after making sure they were all there. “Next time, I'm throwing _you_ in the water!”  
  
“In your dreams, pipsqueak!” Clyde and his friends laughed.  
  
“'Pipsqueak'. _Who's_ the one that's always hauling around heavy metal for his inventions?” Varian grumbled.  
  
Quirin got up and walked over to sit next to him. “Varian, what did I say the other day?”  
  
Varian sighed. “'You're going to have to get used to having them around, so be patient and don't let them get to you'. But, they're not exactly making it _easy_!”  
  
“This isn't easy for _them_ , either. They aren't used to _seeing_ you so much, usually you only come out of your lab because of a village event or to clean up a mess from one of your inventions.” Quirin said gently. “You have to be _patient_ with them.”  
  
“I'll _patiently_ shove Clyde in the lake.” Varian grumbled.  
  
Quirin sighed and rubbed his head. “Do you want to do some training? It will dry you off and blow off that steam building up in your head.”  
  
Varian nodded and got up, carrying his clothes to the caravan to put them away then coming back with a staff he'd been using for training. Quirin went without a sword for this time, grabbing a stick on the ground instead, and they started to train together. A few other people followed their example and partnered up while they waited for food to be done, and soon the lake was vacant of anyone but the fishermen as they all trained together. By the end of it, Varian was exhausted, sweaty, and hungry. He took another dip in the lake with the other exhausted kids to wash up and this time they were all too tired to fight each other, peacefully swimming and sitting together until they were ready to get out and dry off.  
  
\--  
  
It was while they were sitting together in the grass around the fire that Varian thought of Rapunzel's invention during the science expo. It would've dried them off super-quick. But, thinking of Rapunzel made him feel bitter about how she had never come by during the months they were building the caravans. Maybe, if she had, she wouldn't have had to get a goodbye from him left behind in a letter.  
  
“I think that we'll have you kids train against each other next time.” Quirin mused. “You've all moved past the basics and it will be a good way to resolve any differences you may have.”  
  
“Or build more.” Clyde remarked.  
  
Quirin raised an eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly before looking down. “Sorry, sir.”  
  
Varian yawned, leaning against his father. “Sounds great.”  
  
“Tomorrow, we'll have someone scout ahead for any obstacles before we move on.” Quirin told them as dinner was served. “Don't want to have to stop the colony on the road with nowhere to pull off safely for two hours while we cleared a mudslide again, do we?”  
  
“No.” Chorused around the camp.  
  
Quirin passed Varian his food and smiled a bit as he sleepily ate, Ruddiger chowing down on an apple in his lap. He accepted his own food and shifted slightly so he could eat without Varian having to get up.  
  
“Looks like it's going to be a clear night.” Joseph said calmly. “It's warm enough, why don't we sleep out here? Seems half the children are falling asleep while eating.”  
  
“Too risky.” Quirin shook his head. “We'll just have to carry them in.”  
  
\--  
  
After their meal was done, Quirin gently eased Varian's bowl out of his limp hands and handed off their dishes to be washed in the lake, then lifted Ruddiger with one hand and Varian with the other and carried back into his caravan. He sighed softly and laid Varian down in his bed with Ruddiger next to his head, then pulled the blanket over him before he looked out at the moon shining through the window.   
  
“Have I not served you enough for you to spare my people?” He murmured, clenching his fists. “Are you angry that I left so long? Or are you even _aware_ that you have affected me in this way?”

It was a series of questions he asked every night, but he was never given an answer. He sighed and gently brushed Varian's long bangs out of his face, then grabbed his sword and went outside to start the first patrol of the night while everyone else went in to sleep.  
  
He sighed and closed the door, then started his patrol, watching the road, woods and even the lake for any potential threat. And so it would go, until it was time for someone else to take his place. That was the plan, at least, but he never actually slept at night, not anymore.  
  
When daybreak came, he washed the tired out of his face while the rooster crowed from the “barn” and the farmers came out to start tending to the animals. Then people came out to start the fire again and breakfast was prepared, during which time the kids all woke up and came out of the caravans to help out.  
  
“You haven't slept, have you?” Varian asked as he walked over to Quirin.  
  
“No, I did.” He assured him.  
  
“Liar. No one else has been on shift during the night, I've asked.” Varian said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you staying up all night? And then _driving_ , too?”  
  
“I'm used to it.” Quirin brushed it off. “Besides, no one else is _strong enough_ yet to--”  
  
“Quirin!” A man that had been sent to scout ahead came over to them. “Quirin, there's a roadblock! Some guy called The Baron is demanding a toll per caravan to pass though the area of Vardaros!”  
  
Quirin cringed. He'd _heard_ about The Baron, if nothing else from hearing _Varian_ talk about him. His son was unhealthily fascinated by the criminal world, from Flynn Rider to Lady Caine, and The Baron was a vicious crime-lord that Flynn Rider worked for before. If he had the other members of the Brotherhood with him he could take them down, easy, but with a colony of refugees and a son to protect, he couldn't risk walking off alone to take care of the problem. Especially since they no doubt knew about them now.  
  
“What do we do?” Varian asked.  
  
He sighed. “We wait it out. This is a good spot to settle for a little while. If they come after us, we'll deal with it, but I'm not leaving this camp with inexperienced fighters to take down a crime lord.”  
  
“Alright.” Varian nodded. “We better let the others know, then.”  
  
“We're not in any rush to go anywhere.” Quirin nodded, watching as Varian walked off to go inform the others of the update.  
  
“Varian!” He called after him, and Varian looked over at him. “I want you to help us set up traps to catch anyone that might attack us. Do you have anything in mind?”  
  
Varian's eyes lit up and he ran into their caravan – literally. He was so excited he forgot to open the door. He giggled sheepishly, opened it, and went inside.  
  
Quirin smiled and shook his head with a soft chuckle before turning back to the scout. “Go on and tell everyone, he's distracted.”  
  
The scout nodded and headed off to inform everyone while Quirin walked out to look towards the roadblock. It was manned by at least twenty people, and they were talking to each other. He crept closer and heard them speaking.  
  
“...difficult to turn around here, so they'll _have_ to pay eventually.”  
  
“If they decide to just stick around, we'll just have to remind them that The Baron ain't no common highway robber.”  
  
Quirin frowned and went back to the camp, where Varian was setting something up in the grass. “Varian?”  
  
“I've been wanting to try something out...thought it'd make it easier on you at night. I'm making goo mines.” He explained. “I put the goo bombs in these little capsules here, cover it with grass and dirt, and, when someone steps on it, the pin inside will break open the bomb and they'll be caught in the goo! Pretty brilliant, right?” He beamed up at him.  
  
“Well, how do you know it works?” Quirin asked.  
  
“I was gonna trick Clyde into stepping on it as a test.” He shrugged. “Can you call him over here? Tell him I want to talk to him?”  
  
Quirin chuckled a bit. “Well, I suppose so.” He walked off to get Clyde.  
  
–  
  
Varian watched him go, then looked towards the roadblock. 'I could probably use alchemy to take them down, but I'd have to be sneaky about it. Might be easier to just lead them to camp, let them be caught and dwindle their numbers that way. But they might send more...Either way, we risk pissing off The Baron.'  
  
“Alright, pipsqueak, what do you want?” Clyde walked over to him.  
  
Varian stood up. “I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't be fighting.” He stepped back a bit, shifting his feet shyly. “I guess it's kind of silly to, you know, hold a grudge for the house-dare prank.” He held out a hand with a smile. “Friends?”  
  
“Eh, I dunno about friends, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you are.” He stepped forward to take his hand, then gasped as he was suddenly caught in goo.  
  
“Yes! It worked!” Varian cheered. “Oh, uh, I really did mean that I want us to move past that. Consider this payback for throwing me in the lake, and also because I'm testing a security measure.” He grinned.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just get me outta this.” Clyde rolled his eyes. “What _is_ this stuff, anyway?”  
  
“Oh, uhm...” Varian glanced away. “I...made it to keep pests out of the farms. But, I never got a chance to _show_ it to everyone, because...I made it at the same time I was working on the hot water boilers and...yeah.” He looked a bit sheepish as he pulled out the neutralizer and freed him.  
  
“Yeeeeah, I can see why you wouldn't have mentioned it before now.” He shook his legs to make sure they still worked. “We were all _pretty_ pissed about that.”  
  
Varian nodded. “But, it really works. It holds a person or animal for up to 13 hours and then dissolves on its own, or I use this neutralizing agent to free them.” He held up the vial before putting it back in his apron.  
  
“So, some of your crazy inventions actually work. Between this and the sleeping dust, you could be a real criminal, you know?” Clyde teased.  
  
“Heh, yeah.” Varian sighed. “Too bad about that roadblock, though.”  
  
“You know, I bet that if you, me and the guys took some of these goo things and your sleeping dust out there, we could have the roadblock cleared long enough for us all to get through with plenty of time to spare before The Baron knows what's hit 'im.” Clyde placed his hand on his shoulder. “What do ya say? Wanna be a hero?”  
  
Varian looked thoughtful, studying him for any sign that this was a prank. He then smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Clyde nodded. “We'll head out tonight, while everyone's asleep. May as well tell your old man, so he doesn't catch us and send us back to bed. I mean, he told you to set this up, right?”  
  
Varian nodded. “I'll go do that.” He looked over at his father, who was sitting by the caravan sharpening his sword. “You'll be there _for sure_ , right? This isn't another prank?”  
  
“We don't wanna be here any more than you do. Besides,” he grinned, “we're a colony now. Gotta work together to survive. Time to put old grudges in the past.” He patted his shoulder, then walked back to his friends to tell them the plan.  
  
Varian smiled and then picked up the used capsule and took it inside to put a new one in, then prepared more sleeping bombs and goo bombs, the burner roaring and his goggles pulled down over his eyes as he smiled brightly.  
  
–  
  
Quirin wasn't so sure he agreed with their plan, but Varian's plan to get them through the gates had worked, and it was pretty much the same only without the goo. And it wasn't like he was going alone, and it'd be great if he and the boys would get along. Still, he watched them warily as they headed out, Varian carrying the glowing orbs in his bag to keep them from being detected too soon.  
  
Judging by the other anxious parents, he guessed their “secret plan” wasn't so secret, and he crept over to watch them from a distance.  
  
–  
  
Varian tensed as they got closer to the roadblock. The sky had decided to be kind tonight and the clouds blocked out the moonlight, making it hard to see them in the dark in their cloaks and masks. As they got closer, he discreetly passed all of them two of each kind of bomb behind their backs so they wouldn't be detected.  
  
“I have a question, “one of the boys whispered, “why are they _pink_?”  
  
“Because the mixture of chemicals involved made them that way. I didn't exactly _dye_ them.” Varian whispered back.  
  
They stopped just far enough to hear the men talking to each other.  
  
“They're stubborn, I'll give 'em that. They spent the whole day just sittin' around.” One of the men said.  
  
“Yeah, well, The Baron says that if they're there much longer to trash the camp and take whatever valuables we can carry.” Another man huffed.  
  
“Ready?” Varian whispered. The other boys nodded.  
  
“Oi, what's that in the darkness?”  
  
They moved as one, rushing forward and throwing their sleeping bombs at the gathered criminals. They all cried out and then collapsed as the sleeping dust took effect. The boys all gave high-fives, checked on them, pulled them to the side, trapped them in goo and then started to clear the roadblock.  
  
To their surprise, a bunch of adults came to help. “That was mighty risky, you kids.” One of the men gently scolded. “But, also smart. We'll take it from here, go get some sleep.”  
  
“Not until we're past the roadblock.” Varian said as they headed back to camp.  
  
They returned to their families and helped them clean up the camp and erase all evidence they'd been there. Once the men returned, they drove the caravans back onto the road and set off in the cover of darkness past the unconscious thugs.  
  
Varian sat up front with his father, his alchemy bag hung over his shoulder, ready to knock out anyone that might come after them. They were able to get past it without any trouble and continued on past Vardaros.  
  
“Alright, we're past the danger. Go on to bed.” Quirin told him.  
  
“Not tired.” Varian shook his head. “Why don't _you_ sleep, and _I'll_ take the reins?”  
  
“Well, I definitely wouldn't be able to sleep, either way.” Quirin smirked a bit. “But, I will catch a few winks up here while you drive, alright?” He passed him the reins.  
  
Varian smiled up at him and gripped the reins. “Thank you for trusting me.”  
  
Quirin nodded, then crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned his head back against the back of the seat behind him, closing his eyes. “Wake me in an hour.”  
  
“ _Two_ hours.” Varian stressed.  
  
“One and a half.” Quirin compromised.  
  
“Deal.” Varian nodded, smiling a bit.  
  
He hummed to himself a bit and Quirin smiled as he drifted off, enjoying the sound. Varian sighed softly, then looked forward, the lantern hanging at the front lighting their way through the darkness.  
  
He noticed a black rock jutting out ahead of them and blew a horn to warn the caravans behind them about the rock in the way, then steered the horses around it carefully, the others following suit with their horns.  
  
Quirin stirred, looked around, then noticed the black rock they were passing before he closed his eyes again, content in the fact that Varian handled it just fine on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Rapunzel catch up to the colony?


	3. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding their way blocked by flooding, the citizens of Old Corona decide to wait for it to go down. Varian gets a message from Rapunzel and an old face from his father's past appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Raps, I really don't think that he _wants_ to hear from us.” Cassandra said as Rapunzel showed Owl a picture of Varian.  
  
“I just want to know he's okay.” She said as she tied a letter on Owl's leg. “Find him for me, okay?” She stroked his feathers, then carried him outside.  
  
He flew off and Rapunzel sighed. “It's been _a week_ since we set off, and we haven't seen _any_ sign of them!”  
  
“They _did_ get a week ahead of us.” Eugene remarked, then yelped as he stepped on a rock and found himself caught in pink goo. “Okay, he was _definitely_ here.”  
  
Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh with Cassandra while Eugene fumed. “ _How_ long did he say it takes for this to wear off?”  
  
“We didn't actually ask. Here, uhm, let's just...let's try chipping you out.” Rapunzel said as they all walked over to start trying to chip him out of the goo. To their relief, they managed it and Eugene looked around the field warily. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just...looking for more of...” he knelt down and picked up a metal capsule that he must've stepped on, “these.” He opened it and saw a pin on the inside of the lid and shards of glass inside. “Wow. Kid's clever.”  
  
“Do you think he deliberately left this here?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“No way, he couldn't have known we'd be coming out here.” Cassandra shook her head. “He probably just forgot to pick it up. It must've been some kind of security measure, they must've set up camp here.”  
  
“Too bad we already sent Owl, I would've _thanked_ him for his little _present_.” Eugene grumbled.  
  
Cassandra laughed.  
  
–  
  
“The road is flooded ahead.” A scout ran up to Quirin. “We'll have to go through the swamp.”  
  
“That's not just a swamp, it's The Forest of No Return. I only know of _one_ person insane enough to go in _there_.” Quirin shook his head with a sigh. “And we can't get through it without her.”  
  
“What do we do?” Varian asked.  
  
“Only choice, we make camp and wait for the flooding to go down.” Quirin sighed and rang the bell to tell everyone they were making camp here.  
  
Varian and the boys went around setting up defenses and the caravans were gathered together like before in a protective circle.  
  
“Hm...” Clyde looked at the swamp thoughtfully, then picked up a stick and threw it. Something reached out and grabbed the stick, pulling it under with it. “Uhhh, okay! No one go near the swamp!”  
  
“We'll set up a fence.” One of the adults said, walking over to get supplies. “That'll keep people from getting too close to it.”  
  
“If we're going to get through it, we'll have to build a bridge somehow.” Varian mused. “Maybe if we had the right tools, we could cut down the tree.”  
  
“We're not going through the swamp without a guide, anyway.” Quirin shook his head. “We'll wait for either the guide to show up, or for the flooded road to clear up and be safe to travel.”  
  
“Varian, can't you dry up the road?” One of the other kids asked.  
  
“I do alchemy, not _actual miracles_. I can't lower the water.” Varian shook his head.  
  
“Well, let's focus on setting up camp. The woods behind us are safe for hunting, and we can fish and get clean water from the river. Bathing will be supervised, though, because of the distance from camp.” Quirin told everyone. “No one goes alone, and there will be _no_ sneaking off to do pranks or whatever, understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The kids all said in unison.  
  
“We can do pranks right here in camp, anyway.” Clyde added quietly, nudging Varian. He nudged him back with a smirk.  
  
“And before anyone gets any ideas, there will be _no_ daring each other to 'poke the monster with a stick'. I've been a youth, I know how you all think.” Quirin raised an eyebrow. “That thing is much more dangerous than an empty house in the woods.”  
  
“Darn.” One of the other boys said quietly.  
  
“Let's set up a fire, it's going to get dark soon.” Quirin said, then went to help set up the fence to keep curious little kids from being grabbed and pulled under the swamp's surface by... _whatever_ that thing is.  
  
–  
  
The night, they received an unexpected visitor. Or rather, Varian in particular did, when an owl came out of nowhere and dove at him. “Hey!” He yelped, jumping back. “What's the big idea?!”  
  
“Varian, are you being attacked by wildlife?” One of the farmers laughed.  
  
Varian adjusted his goggles that got knocked loose by the bird and then noticed it had a letter tied to its foot. “Hold on.” He reached out and took the letter, then watched as the owl flew over to land on top of one of the caravans.  
  
“What's it say?” Quirin walked over to him as he opened it.  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow. “It's from the Princess.”  
  
[ _Varian,  
  
It's Rapunzel.  
First of all, I got your letter, and I'm very sorry that I wasn't able   
to come and visit. We were all very shocked by your departure,   
and I hope you are doing well.  
Secondly, guess what? The rocks came to the Capital and   
surrounded me, then suddenly opened up and flattened down   
to create a path. I don't know if you noticed the path yet or not.  
Anyways, to put things simply, we're following the rocks,   
and I suspect it's to that Moonstone Opal you mentioned.  
So, maybe we'll meet each other on the way!  
We're over by a place called Vardaros right now,   
Eugene says it's supposed to be really beautiful there!_ _  
Please write back, let me know you're okay? Owl will get it to us.  
I know that you're probably still mad at me for  
not coming, but the truth is...well, a lot of things happened,  
but the big thing is that the blizzard was sent by an ancient demon   
called Zhan Tiri. I managed to stop it with a device created   
by Demanitus and, oh, Varian, I wish you'd seen it.  
I'm including a picture I drew of it, I hope you like it.  
  
Hope to see you again soon!  
  
Your friend,  
Rapunzel._]  
  
“Apparently, she's also on the road.” Varian looked around them and saw the flattened rocks she mentioned. He hadn't thought anything strange about them before, but...they were definitely creating a path. The rocks stopped at the swamp, unable to go on, but he suspected they were on the other side.  
  
“Well, depending on how long we're here, perhaps we'll see her.” Quirin sighed, looking to the rocks as well.  
  
“Food's ready!” Someone called, and Varian closed up the letter before he walked over with his father to sit and eat. Owl flew over and landed on Quirin's broad shoulder and the man chuckled before offering him some food.  
  
“That's 'Owl', apparently. She expects me to write back.” Varian sighed.  
  
“Let me see?” Clyde held out a hand. Varian handed it over and Clyde read it, then it was passed along from person to person before it was finally handed back to Varian.  
  
“Well, at least it doesn't sound like the Royal Guard are after us.” Someone said with relief.  
  
Quirin nodded. “I don't know if it's because they accept that we left, or if they were just too distracted by whatever happened during those three months we were preparing to go.”  
  
“Maybe we can ask the Princess.” Varian shrugged, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket before he continued to eat.  
  
After dinner, he sat down at his desk and picked up his quill, tapping his finger on the desk thoughtfully before he started to write.  
  
[ _Rapunzel,  
  
Congratulations on getting to leave the Kingdom.  
I'm sure you must be excited, after being stuck in   
a tower for eighteen years.  
I did notice the rock path, but didn't think anything   
of it until you mentioned it. It certainly seems to be  
a path, and we're right on it.  
The road around is flooded, so we're camped out   
at a swamp called The Forest of No Return right now.  
Dad says that we can't go through it without a guide,  
but we don't have them here so we're waiting for the   
road to dry up instead.  
I'm doing okay, been bonding with the other kids and  
translating that scroll piece I mentioned.  
I should warn you, be careful of The Baron.   
He's taken over that area and we had to use my   
alchemy to get past a blockade safely.  
Your boyfriend, Flynn Rider, used to work for him and   
dated his daughter Stalyan.  
I've...done some research on the life of Flynn Rider.  
Anyways, be careful.   
We'll be here until the road dries up or until the guide   
shows up.  
  
Safe travels,  
Varian_]  
  
He blew on it to make it dry faster, checked it, then rolled it up and secured it before he went out to tie it to Owl's leg. “Safe travels.” He told him, smoothing his feathers.  
  
Owl screeched and then flew off. Ruddiger made an annoyed chitter like “I thought he'd NEVER leave” and then nudged Varian before climbing up on his shoulders. Varian chuckled and stroked his fur before he went back to join the others for stories around the campfire before bed, curling up next to his father.  
  
“I sent off my reply.” Varian said to him quietly, so he didn't interrupt the story being told by the old farmer.  
  
“Quirin,” Joseph said, having finished. “Why don't _you_ tell a story?”  
  
“I'm sure you have many to tell. You're not originally from Corona, after all.” Clyde's father, Floyd Miller, said encouragingly.  
  
“Yes, where did you learn to fight? What was your past like?” A woman asked.  
  
“All I know for sure,” Joseph said with a smile, “is that you came into town one day a little over two decades ago, sword in hand and fighting off the Royal Guard from arresting the young lady that would later become your wife. I never saw you wear the armor after that day.”  
  
Varian shifted his posture a bit, looking up at his father with wide, eager eyes, ready to hear the rest of the story he had started to tell him all those months ago.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Well...since you all insist.” He sat up straighter and slowly pulled off his glove. “For as long as I have lived in Corona, I have kept my hands hidden from you all. That is because this hand...” he showed them a mark on it, a circle with three strokes on one side, “has the emblem of my people. I came from the same land as the Moonstone Opal, which is what sent the rocks. The Moonstone Opal is the counterpart to the Sundrop Flower, and my people have worshiped it for centuries. But, the Moonstone Opal...was sentient. And it frequently shifted from working alongside us to destroying us. I was part of the latest of a long line of a team chosen to protect the Moonstone Opal, the Brotherhood. I was their Captain, as a matter of fact.” He smiled wistfully. “I had three others in the group, they were like family to me.”  
  
His expression darkened. “But, the Moonstone Opal had taken our Queen, and the King had had enough. He sent everyone away for their safety and then tried to destroy it. I tried to stop him; this was... _treason_. The Moonstone Opal was basically our goddess. She retaliated, attacked him, and destroyed much of the land and any towns, leaving the castle in a desolate wasteland where nothing could grow. The King sent us away after that, swearing to instead guard the Moonstone with his life to keep others from suffering the same fate. I went to start a new life in Corona, where a friend of mine was the Prince. My...siblings took other paths. One chose to stay in the area of the Dark Kingdom to keep out anyone going in and the other went to look for a way to destroy the Moonstone – the Sundrop, in particular. I suspect she will encounter the Princess, if she hasn't already, and tell her some excuse about 'destiny' to get her to come along.” He rolled his eyes and Varian giggled.  
  
“You said 'three'.” Clyde pointed out.  
  
“Well, the third stayed with the King.” Quirin sighed. “And he...well, he's a raven. So...but, he was still one of the Brotherhood, chosen by the Moonstone herself. And the King was also one of us, so that's five.”  
  
“Even a _raven_ was one of the warriors.” Varian looked at Ruddiger. “Think _you_ could be a warrior?”  
  
Ruddiger opened one eye, yawned, then curled up tighter around his shoulders, earning laughter from the gathered colony.  
  
“So, what's the plan? Are we just going to wait around for the Princess?” Someone asked.  
  
“If she's following the rocks, she's probably going to need the same scroll we're looking for.” Varian looked his father.  
  
“Well, if everyone isn't opposed to the idea.” Quirin looked at the colony.  
  
–  
  
Varian's letter had come to her AFTER she met Eugene's horrid ex-fiance, but it was sweet of him to try to warn her. After banishing the Baron and his men, they stuck around a bit longer to clean up Vardaros and encourage an old retired sheriff to take the job again and then they moved on.  
  
They had met a warrior woman called Adira, who Cassandra didn't trust, and she had helped them out with stopping the wedding and then left after giving them another piece of the scroll that Varian was translating. Rapunzel held it close to her as she looked at the passing scenery, hoping he hadn't left that area yet.  
  
“Anybody who's spent time in the woods knows that Slayer Wolves have extremely sensitive hearing.” Eugene was saying, and she looked at him with interest as she put the piece of the scroll back in her bag.  
  
“See that teamwork?” Lance said from the roof. “I distract them by pretending to cry while you scare 'em off.” He chuckled, then said in a low whisper, “Thank you!”  
  
Eugene smiled smugly. “I just did what had to be done. Now, come on, I'll show you how to--”  
  
“Hold on!” Cassandra held out a hand. “Stop the caravan!”  
  
They pulled up short, seeing a circle of caravans already in their path. People were milling about talking to each other and there were a bunch of kids running around playing chase games and other things. A few kids were climbing up trees and throwing down acorns and fruit into baskets.  
  
“It _can't_ be...” Rapunzel breathed as Maximus and Fidella came to a stop. Then she hopped down and approached the circle, with Cassandra and Eugene right behind her.   
  
“Stop!” A voice yelled.  
  
Rapunzel and Cassandra stopped, Eugene walked on and got a faceful of pink smoke as he stepped down on what was apparently NOT a rock.  
  
“You don't listen to instructions well, do you?” They heard as the smoke cleared to reveal Varian on the other side.  
  
He was in nicer clothes than they'd seen him in before, a blue shirt with a black vest and pants. He still wore the same gloves but he was wearing nice boots now and his hair was tied back into a ponytail, his goggles ever-present on his head.  
  
“...Hey, kid.” Eugene said awkwardly. “This yours?”  
  
Varian nodded, reaching into his vest pocket to take out a vial and knelt to sprinkle the contents on the goo. Then he stood up, put it back into his pocket, and turned to Rapunzel. “Well, you've found us. Old Corona Colony.”  
  
“You know...I didn't expect the caravans.” Rapunzel admitted as they followed him, making sure to go single-file.  
  
Judging by the cries of alarm behind them, their companions followed them and Varian let out an exasperated sigh before weaving around them to free the other three.  
  
“Why did you bring _these_ two?” Varian asked, looking at Hookfoot and Shorty. He then nodded politely to Lance before he headed back towards the colony.  
  
“I brought them because they're my friends. Well, I brought Hookfoot, Shorty just kind of...appeared.” Rapunzel shrugged. “Lance is my friend, though!”  
  
Varian walked over to sit next to his father, speaking quietly. Quirin stood up and walked over to Rapunzel. “Welcome, Princess. We got your letter, and I must say that I am surprised Frederic let you leave.”  
  
“Well, black rocks pointing me to my destiny can be _pretty_ persuasive.” Rapunzel nodded. “I'm surprised you're still here.”  
  
“We all voted to stay, since we're going the same way, anyway.” Quirin said calmly. “We have to stop the rocks.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then gasped. “Oh! Varian!” She reached into her bag and pulled out the scroll piece. “I met someone that gave this to me! Look!”  
  
He blinked and accepted it, looking at it curiously, then gasped and ran into the caravan Quirin was sitting in front of before. Rapunzel looked at Quirin, who nodded, then followed him in.  
  
The caravan looked a lot more homey than theirs, but it was also the same size and only fitted for two. There was an alchemy station and some equipment on one side and beds on the others with a table in the middle and various décor on the walls and floor. Varian went to the alchemy station and opened a drawer, pulling something out. He then brought it to the table and set it next to the scroll piece Rapunzel gave him.  
  
“It's a match.” He breathed. “Who gave this to you?” He looked up at her.  
  
“A woman named Adira.” Rapunzel explained. “She--” they were cut off by the sound of something crashing down outside and they ran out to see a tree had been cut in half and was laying across the swamp.  
  
“Uhm...” Varian quickly ran off and started to check to make sure everyone was okay while Rapunzel stared at the fallen tree.  
  
“I'm surprised this wasn't done a _while_ ago.” She heard Adira say, then looked up to see her climbing up onto the fallen tree. “You've lost your touch, Captain.”  
  
“Not _all_ of us are wielding indestructible swords, Adira.” Quirin said calmly as Varian went to his side.  
  
“Wait, do you two _know_ each other?!” Cassandra asked.  
  
“You could say that.” Adira said casually.  
  
“We're sort of family.” Quirin explained.  
  
Varian gasped. “Oh! That emblem on your belt! You're part of the Brotherhood!”  
  
Adira hopped off the tree and walked over to join them. “Well, you know who _I_ am. Who are _you_ , Hairstripe?”  
  
“This is my son, Varian.” Quirin said patiently. “And these are my people.”  
  
Adira looked around. “...Do you intend to take them _all_ through The Forest of No Return?”  
  
“Yes.” Quirin nodded.  
  
“The roads are still flooded.” One of the others came over. “Got good fishing done, though. Who's this?”  
  
“This is one of my fellow warriors, Adira.” Quirin explained. “She's the one that went looking for the Sundrop.”  
  
“And I found it.” Adira nodded to Rapunzel, then took Quirin's arm and pulled him aside to speak quietly.  
  
“So...I guess she's kind of my aunt.” Varian shrugged and looked at Rapunzel. “Had a good trip?”  
  
“We did, thank you. You're a lot better off than I expected.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“The Capital relied on _us_ , not the other way around. We _tried_ relying on the Capital and never got the help we needed. So, we left.” Varian turned to look at the people milling about. “All the Capital did was order us around and expect us to give without compensation.”  
  
Rapunzel winced a bit. “Well...it's good you're doing okay.”  
  
Adira threw up her hands in exasperation and then walked over to Rapunzel. “Well, apparently he's going to keep traveling with this whole group. And what about you, Sundrop? Are you going to go through The Forest of No Return?”  
  
“Raps.” Cassandra pulled her away from Adira and Varian, the latter of which instantly started to bombard the woman with questions. “It's one thing to trust Varian's father, but we don't know who this woman is, _or_ what she wants.”  
  
“We have to go through, though. The roads are flooded, and this is where the rocks are pointing us.” Rapunzel insisted. “Besides, if Quirin is willing to take the colony through, then it should be fine for _us_ to go through!”  
  
“Honestly, I don't know _why_ he's willing to do that. These are a bunch of farmers, they aren't fighters.” Cassandra gasped and quickly moved Rapunzel out of the way as a sword stabbed into a tree near them.  
  
“Sorry, Your Highness!” A man ran over, got it, and went back to whoever he was apparently sparring with.  
  
“Besides,” Eugene joined the conversation, “we're going the same way, anyway. Think of it less as 'we're going with Adira' and more like 'Adira is traveling alongside us'.”  
  
“Actually, you're _going_ to be going with Adira, because Adira knows the way through.” Adira said casually, looking over at them. “There's only—hold on, Nephew—a few people that have been through The Forest of No Return and you're looking at one of them.”  
  
“What about Quirin?” Eugene asked.  
  
“He doesn't know how to go through it.” Varian shook his head. “I think Aunt Adira is the guide he was waiting for.”  
  
“I must admit, though, even for someone as awesome as _I_ am, this is going to be a big group to keep from getting killed in there...” Adira looked over at the colony.  
  
“We'll be fine.” Varian grinned. “We're country folk, we know how to hold our own. Plus, dad has taught all of us how to fight, and we practice every day!”  
  
“Hm...” She still looked doubtful, then walked over to Quirin again.  
  
Rapunzel smiled at Varian. “You've been learning to fight?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian nodded. “He started teaching us after finally telling me about his past. It's been kind of fun!”  
  
–  
  
“Quirin, this is a fool's errand.” Adira said quietly. “There is too much in there that could kill these people.”  
  
“Adira, my people have endured the black rocks for _months_. Old Corona will endure, they know how to follow orders – well, most of them. Some of the children are still a little too carefree.” He smiled fondly as Varian went to get one of the younger kids out of one of his traps, shaking his head with exasperation. “But, as you can see, we take care of our own. I'm more concerned about the Princess and her...” he looked over them, “entourage. I highly doubt _they'll_ be taking any orders.”  
  
Adira sighed. “Okay, then. How soon can they be ready to leave?”  
  
Quirin stepped away from her and walked to the middle of the camp. “Everyone, pack up! We set off in twenty minutes!”  
  
The villagers instantly set into motion, taking the baskets in, cleaning up the fire, making sure all the children were accounted for, and Varian, Clyde and the other boys went around picking up his traps to make sure they didn't leave any for a hapless traveler to get stuck in. By fifteen minutes, everyone was ready to go and the carts had left the circle formation, pointed towards the bridge behind Rapunzel's caravan.  
  
“Uhm...okay, then!” Rapunzel went over to her caravan. “Adira, lead the way! Everyone, let's get going!”  
  
Adira had to admit, she was impressed. But she was still worried about the large group. She walked over to Quirin and sighed. “Alright, then. I'll trust your judgement.” She headed to the front. “Come on!”  
  
“Hyah!” Eugene said, and they started off. Quirin started forward and the others followed, going into the forest.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and prayed things wouldn't go badly.  
  
–  
  
She had expected trouble from Quirin's group. NOT The Princess's. And _especially_ not from her prideful ex-thief boyfriend, who insisted on taking the lead once they were actually inside.  
  
“You're not getting through here without me or the map.” Adira said patiently.  
  
“We don't _need_ a map.” Eugene insisted.  
  
“So, this is cool and all and very dramatic, but do you think he was killed by someone else for him to have died here right after he carved it? It takes some level of strength to carve into a tree like this.” She heard one of the boys, Clyde, saying to Varian.  
  
“Yeah, I think so.” Varian agreed, kneeling to examine the body.  
  
“Boys, stop playing with the skeleton.” Quirin told them.  
  
“Look, if we stay in one place for too long, something bad will happen. So, either way, we need to get moving. And it would be best if you just follow my lead.” Adira went on, ignoring the conversation behind her.  
  
“Eugene,” Rapunzel spoke up, “it's not just _us_ at stake here.” She looked over at the colony.  
  
Eugene looked at them as well and sighed. “...Fine.”  
  
“If it comes to it, if Mr. Rider keeps being difficult, I've got knockout dust.” Varian asked as he passed by them with Clyde on the way back to their caravans.  
  
“...It's Eugene.” He sighed heavily.  
  
Cassandra snickered and he frowned at her.  
  
“I guess now we know what attacked the guards.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully.  
  
Adira looked at the woods beyond, then at Quirin. Getting the caravans through would be difficult, but they would have to try. She hopped onto the top of Rapunzel's caravan. “Let's continue on.”  
  
–  
  
As the caravans moved on slowly through the woods, some of the people came out to walk alongside it, Varian and other kids walked around outside of them exploring. Adira had to keep stopping the procession to chase them back to it and gently but firmly warned them away from studying the flora and fauna here.  
  
“The Forest of No Return is a dangerous place, full of monsters where you least expect them.” She explained as she walked ahead of the caravans with the children at her side. “The worst of all of these is the Drexis.”  
  
“What's the Drexis?” Varian asked eagerly.  
  
Rapunzel smiled fondly as she listened to the story from her place next to Eugene and Cassandra.  
  
“The Drexis—hold on.” She pulled out a pink object and then pointed down the left path of a fork. “We go this way.” She told Rapunzel, then went on as they continued through the forest. “The Drexis is a vicious creature that resides only in this wood. When you first encounter it, you don't know what you're looking at. The Drexis in its dormant form resembles a budded flower, but its true form is like a bat and a spider merged together.”  
  
“Ohhh.” The kids all said in unison, as well as any adults listening.  
  
“When I first came through here, I didn't know what I would encounter, and I encountered many things. Then, I found myself in a clearing full of beautiful flowers. But although I was surrounded by stunning scenery, I knew not to mistake this beauty for anything but what it truly was...” she paused for effect, “ _pure evil_.”  
  
The kids all gasped and some giggled nervously. Eugene rolled his eyes.  
  
“Uh huh, that's right.” She affirmed. “The Drexis are the deadliest creatures within The Forest of No Return. Their wingspan stretches over twenty feet, and each of their fangs are the size of a _chubby toddler_.” She finished with a dramatic whisper, earning more giggles from the minors. “Oh, you think that's funny? I'd like to see _you_ go against one, then.”  
  
“Noooo!” One of the younger kids said, giggling and hugging Varian's arm.  
  
“Oh? You don't think you could fight one?” Adira smirked.  
  
“I bet _I_ could.” Clyde grinned.  
  
“Pft, suuuure.” Varian rolled his eyes.  
  
“I'm one of the best fighters here!” Clyde insisted.  
  
“Wow, Adira, that is some _powerful imagery._ ” Eugene commented. “ _Fictional_ , but powerful. And I was _with_ you but, once we got to the _spider-bats_ , you _totally snapped_ my suspension of disbelief.”  
  
“They're called the Drexis, weren't you listenin'?” Lance asked him with an annoyed tone.  
  
“Have you been in here before, Flynn?” Varian looked back at him.  
  
“Wha—first of all, it's _Eugene._ We've been _over_ this _how_ many times now?” Eugene sighed heavily. “Secondly, no, I haven't. But I _have_ been all over the world, and I've _never_ seen--”  
  
“Not to be rude, but she _said_ they're only in here. So, you wouldn't have seen them unless you were in here.” Clyde smirked over his shoulder at him.  
  
“Besides, Fly—Eugene, we're going after a sentient rock that summons indestructible spikes. Maybe we should put disbelief to the side.” Varian looked forward again.  
  
Eugene stared at him.   
  
“He's got a point.” Hookfoot remarked.  
  
Eugene sputtered. “Shut up!” He hissed to the man, then grumbled to himself as they went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through the spooky forest we go!


	4. Rough Terrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going through The Forest of No Return, the travelers find out that they have to take a risk and ditch the wheels for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Uh oh.” Adira frowned, looking at her map.  
  
“What is it?” Rapunzel asked, walking over to her.  
  
They'd stopped at the base of a cliff, to which Eugene had sarcastically commented about how he would've done a _much_ better job of getting them through here. Adira looked up from her map and sighed, walking over to Quirin. “Brother, we need to talk.”  
  
“About?” He asked, getting up from helping Varian check on the wheels of their caravan.  
  
She sighed. “These caravans. We have to scale the cliff, according to the map, so we're going to have to let the forest take them.”  
  
“'Take them'?” Quirin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rapunzel came over to join them, looking concerned.  
  
“When I came through here before, I encountered a man that had been lost for a few hours before I showed up. He had lost his horse and cart to a sinkhole, and was desperate. So, I helped him get out and we found his horse and cart on the other side. So, I'm thinking that if we let your caravans be taken, we'll find them waiting for us outside the forest. But, I don't know what would happen if a _person_ went through a sinkhole...”  
  
Quirin sighed. “Well, I know better than to question magic forests. I'll go inform everyone that we're traveling on foot for a little while.” He walked off with Varian at his side.  
  
“I...guess I better tell _my_ group, too.” Rapunzel said, heading back to them.  
  
–  
  
“Raps, are you _insane_?” Cassandra hissed. “We're just going to follow her advice _blindly_?”  
  
“Quirin is trusting her and he has an entire village to look out for. Besides, like he said...” she looked over at Quirin, who was talking to his people, “'I know better than to question magic forests'.”  
  
Eugene sighed heavily. “Alright, then. Let's go pack.”  
  
He headed into the caravan and Cassandra looked over at the colony doing the same. “They...really trust him. They follow him like he's their King.”  
  
“He's their leader.” Rapunzel smiled. “I only hope I can have as powerful a presence as he does when I am Queen.”  
  
After they packed the essentials into backpacks and made sure everyone was out, they all stepped out and joined Adira. “How long will this take?” Quirin asked her.  
  
“About fifteen minutes. We should move on.” Adira suggested.  
  
“Right.” Eugene nodded, tying a rope to his side and starting to climb the cliff. “I'll climb up first and you guys can--”  
  
“Whoever gets to the top last has to eat Tina's cooking!” Clyde called motioning for the kids to follow him to the wall.  
  
“Hey!” A young woman said with an offended tone.  
  
Eugene stared in disbelief as he saw Varian and the other kids climbing up the wall without any kind of rope, quicker than he was doing it. Then Adira fired an arrow that created a ladder and he groaned as everyone else started to climb up it, continuing his own ascent.  
  
“Guess Mr. Rider's going to eat Tina's cooking.” Varian said teasingly as he offered him a hand up.  
  
“It's Eu-- ...nevermind.” Eugene sighed heavily as he got up and dusted himself off. “Thanks, kid.”  
  
“No problem!” He hurried on with the others and Eugene followed behind.  
  
“That kid does _not_ look that athletically-inclined.” Eugene muttered, shaking his head.  
  
–  
  
“Did we _have_ to ditch the caravans?” Eugene muttered as they all walked through the rain together.  
  
Varian said something to his father, then pulled four adults aside before he pulled something out of his bag that looked like four sticks connected by a tarp. Then they each took one and started to walk away from each other, spreading it out, and Varian went around to each one as the tarp straightened out, pushing each side higher and locking it in place. Then they went over to the group with this weird little shelter and Eugene found the rain didn't hit them anymore as they kept walking.  
  
Varian went back to his father's side and got an affectionate rub on the head.  
  
“Huh...kid's pretty smart.” Eugene said, smiling a bit.  
  
Adira was looking up at the shelter curiously. “I'm surprised it's covering all of us.”  
  
“Varian made this so we could cook and eat outside without worrying about rain.” One of the villagers – colonists? – said cheerfully.  
  
Rapunzel wrung out her hair, now that it wasn't getting all wet. “Wow, thanks, Varian!”  
  
He smiled shyly. “I'm just...doing my part. Heh.”  
  
–  
  
The kids had somehow gotten themselves caught in some tricky vines and Rapunzel, Cassandra and Lance, in an effort to help them, also got caught. Quirin and Eugene tried to cut them free and Eugene kept trying while Quirin turned to Adira. “Alright, how do we get them out?”  
  
“These vines are as indestructible as the rocks.” Varian said thoughtfully about his bindings.  
  
“Moreso, my sword can't cut them.” Adira informed him. “They just need to relax and it will let them all out.”  
  
“Alright.” Quirin nodded.  
  
“We just need to relax?” Rapunzel asked. “Okay.”  
  
Eugene kept trying to cut her free. “Stupid vines! Cut!”  
  
Deciding to humor him, Rapunzel let Eugene keep trying while everyone else got free.  
  
“Come on, Mr. Rider.” Varian walked over to him.  
  
Eugene groaned and slumped his shoulders. “Fine.”  
  
Rapunzel relaxed and got free. “It's alright.” She kissed Eugene's cheek. “You're still amazing.”  
  
“Yeah!” Varian assured him.  
  
“Let's set up camp here.” Adira called from nearby.  
  
They walked over to help everyone set up camp and Adira volunteered to make them all food from ingredients found in the forest.  
  
“It's supposed to be Varian's turn to cook, though.” A girl looked at him.  
  
“I'll take my turn next time.” He assured her. “Besides, don't you want to try Aunt Adira's cooking?”  
  
“Hm, if her cooking is better than _Tina's_.” The girl smirked.  
  
“I will whack you _both_ with a wooden spoon.” Tina said, frowning at them. They both giggled in reply.  
  
Adira smiled and went around collecting ingredients while they set up a fire for her to cook at before they all gathered around it.  
  
“I still can't believe this is your entire village.” Rapunzel said, looking at them. “I expected there to be more.”  
  
Quirin's expression became grim. “Well...we lost...a lot of people to the rocks.” He admitted quietly. “We try not to think about it.”  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel gasped, bringing her hand to her lips.  
  
Quirin looked over at Varian, who was playing cards with Lance, Eugene, Clyde and a few kids while Cassandra watched. “I never wanted him to see that kind of thing...I tried to shield him, but...”  
  
Rapunzel reached out and placed her hand on his. “I think you did okay. He seems happy.”  
  
“My son is very good at hiding his true feelings.” Quirin said quietly.  
  
Adira came back over and started to cook and Rapunzel got up and walked over to sit next to Varian so the two siblings could talk privately. “Having fun?”  
  
“Mmm...I'm actually kind of bored.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Bored? How can you be _bored_ if you're _winning_?” Eugene asked with exasperation.  
  
“I am?” Varian asked with surprise.  
  
Clyde chuckled. “Yes, Varian, you are.”  
  
Varian looked at the raccoon on his shoulders. “Did _you_ know that?”  
  
Ruddiger yawned in response and nuzzled him. “Yeah, I guess we've been walking a while, huh? It's okay, though, we'll be out soon.” He assured his friend.  
  
“Assuming Adira is actually leading us out and not to the Drexis to _die_.” Cassandra said sarcastically.  
  
“My dad trusts her.” Varian said calmly. “He wouldn't trust her unless he _knew_ she knew what to do.”  
  
Rapunzel looked over at Adira and Quirin. “How come you never met her before now?”  
  
“My father didn't talk about his past. That includes introducing me to his family members, I suppose.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Lance chuckled. “Well, speaking of introductions, I just realized you never got introduced to us. I'm Lance Strongbow, pretty much Eugene's brother.”  
  
“You were Flynn Rider's partner-in-crime for many years.” Varian said, picking out a card and putting it down. “I know who you are.”  
  
“Oh, you study up on criminals?” Lance asked with amused interest.  
  
Varian shrugged. “I listen, I learn. I mostly focus on Flynn Rider, but it's important to know the other big names.”  
  
“I'm not sure if I should be _disturbed_ or _flattered_.” Eugene admitted.  
  
“Hey, _you're_ the one that repurposed an already famous name.” Cassandra smirked and walked over to check on Adira's cooking.  
  
“Is your dad really planning to take _everyone_ here to the Dark Kingdom?” Rapunzel asked, looking around them.  
  
“If we can take down the Moonstone, the land will be restored, and it'll be far from your dad.” Varian nodded.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “It's so far, though...” She pulled out a map. “How could I see you again?”  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow and set down his cards, getting up. “No offense, Princess, but you didn't exactly make an effort to visit me when I was only a few hours away.” He walked over to his father.  
  
“He's got a point.” Clyde remarked.  
  
“And who are _you_ , anyway?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Clyde Miller, a friend of Varian's. We grew up together.” He set down his cards and got up to follow him.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “He's right. I need to try to make a better effort to be a friend to him. Starting now!” She got up and walked over to Varian, who was watching his aunt cook. “Varian, uhm, can we talk?”  
  
“About?” He asked, then made a face. “And what is THAT for?”  
  
“The chameleon.” Adira said as she put together a snack for Pascal. He licked his lips on Rapunzel's shoulder and she chuckled. “Not yet.”  
  
“I just wanted to...you know, talk. Get to know you. I just realized I don't know _anything_ about you aside from you being an alchemist.”  
  
Varian hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I'm the son of the Mayor of Old Corona, but you probably knew that.” She blushed, nodding. “I like reading, my favorite book series is the Flynn Rider books, and I like to draw and play with Ruddiger in my free time.”  
  
“He also sings and plays piano and guitar and--” Clyde laughed as Varian shoved him away with a exasperated expression. “He gets bored a lot.” He added and Varian got up and chased him off, Clyde laughing as they ran off together.  
  
“Don't go too far!” Adira called after them. “The Pupshrooms might get you.”  
  
“What are pup—whoa!” Varian yelped as both boys quickly jumped back from a mushroom that tried to eat them. They quickly ran back to the safety of the fire and their respective dads.  
  
Rapunzel giggled a bit and then sighed, thinking of her own father. She missed him so much, and it'd only been half a month since she saw him last. She smiled fondly as Varian and Clyde hid under their fathers' arms, sticking out their tongues childishly. It was nice to see him acting like a child instead of the little adult he tried to be around her.  
  
“Food's ready.” Adira informed them all, and they all gathered around as she started to served them up a delicious meal of roasted trout, blackberry salad, a fruit cobbler and Gouda cheese. The meal was accompanied by a barrel of apple juice that had been packed along by someone and they happily ate and drank.  
  
“You're a pretty good cook!” One of the kids said cheerfully.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled at him as she sipped her drink. “Mm, this is tasty.”  
  
“Squeezed from the apples from Old Corona. We took some seeds with us for the new location.” Quirin smiled wistfully. “Building a new home will take time, of course, but we will persevere.”  
  
“Hear, hear!” The adult citizens all said.  
  
Rapunzel smiled as Pascal ate the fruit and fly spiced medley that Adira had made him and then looked over as Varian offered Ruddiger an apple and stroked his fur fondly. He really seemed to care for the raccoon. “So...Varian,” she caught his attention and he looked at her, “how did you get Ruddiger?”  
  
“You remember when you came to my lab, the raccoon that kept trying to come in? That's him.” He chuckled. “He kept coming in through windows or the chimney or darting in the door so dad finally just told me I could keep him as long as I kept him out of trouble.”  
  
Adira chuckled. “You remind me of Hector.”  
  
“Hector?” Varian asked. “Is that one of the others?”  
  
“Hector is the one that went to guard the Dark Kingdom from intruders, yes.” Quirin confirmed. “He, like you, had a fascination with wild animals.”  
  
“If you're going to get this...colony into the Dark Kingdom, you're going to have to get past him through the Great Tree.” She looked at her brother incredulously. “Which is even more foolish a plan than going through this forest.”  
  
“We can handle it!” Clyde's father assured her, and the others cheered.  
  
Adira shrugged. “Well...we'll see, brother. We'll see. This is a LOT of people to keep track of.”  
  
“It is, but it's worth it.” Quirin assured her. “I refuse to let my people down.”  
  
Adira sighed and looked at Varian. “And, what do _you_ think about all this, hm?”  
  
“I mean, I was just trying to stop people from going to the King, and then suddenly they were all talking about leaving Corona so I came up with the caravans idea.” Varian shrugged. “If dad thinks we can all safely migrate to the Dark Kingdom, then we'll do it.”  
  
“You have a lot of faith in your father, huh?” Lance smiled.  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian nodded. “Even if I don't always understand why he does what he does, I have faith it'll all work out.” He tugged on his gloves a bit, smiling up at his father.  
  
Quirin smiled and gently rubbed his shoulder affectionately.  
  
Adira sighed and shook her head with a faint smile. Usually it'd be Quirin being the voice of reason, so she had no idea what to do about him being so attached to these people that he was making an irrational decision.  
  
“Well...we have a long way to go until then. Let's not worry about it.” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
–  
  
After the meal, they packed up and continued on at Adira's urging. Rapunzel noticed Clyde pick up one of the smaller kids that seemed to be getting tired and lift her on his shoulder before Varian came over and walked alongside them.  
  
“If you drop me, I'm setting you on fire.” She heard the girl say to the boys, and they laughed in response.  
  
“I really should make an effort to get to know everyone here.” Rapunzel said thoughtfully. “I mean, seeing as we're traveling together and all.”  
  
“Hmm, but then you'll be all weepy when you have to separate from them.” Cassandra said teasingly.  
  
“I'm worried about this...migration, honestly.” Eugene admitted. “I mean, there's no way we can actually get all these people safely to the Dark Kingdom, no matter _how_ good a leader Quirin is.”  
  
“Varian has faith he can.” Rapunzel nodded. “So, I'm having faith, too.”  
  
“Honestly,” Hookfoot admitted, “I'm just hoping we can get through this _fores_ t.”  
  
“Ahh! I said 'don't drop me'!” The girl with Varian and Clyde said.  
  
“I dropped you into Varian's arms, you're fine!” Clyde said with a big grin.  
  
“Yeah, I got you.” Varian assured her.  
  
“Kids, no roughhousing in the cursed woods.” Quirin said as he walked over with Clyde's dad and probably the dad of the girl.  
  
“Who knew he'd actually have _friends_?” Cassandra remarked. “I mean, all those _rumors_ , and he didn't have them helping him at the _expo_...”  
  
“ _Maybe_ he was deliberately going without help because he wanted _you_ to help him.” Rapunzel theorized, and Cassandra winced a bit.  
  
He _had_ been pretty quick to ask her, and then...she'd let him down.  
  
“Think Maximus, Fidella and the other animals are okay?” Eugene asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Adira seemed pretty confident they might be.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“We put them inside the barn, so if the barn turned up outside with the other caravans, we should find them outside.” A farmer assured him.  
  
“Let's get going, people.” Adira called, and they hurried on.  
  
–  
  
“How much longer?” One of Varian's friends asked as she yawned, Varian carrying her on his back. “So sleepy...”  
  
“Shouldn't be much longer.” He assured her. “Aunt Adira is showing us the way, and she's been through here before.”  
  
“Look alive, people.” Adira called to them, and Varian looked over to see Adira standing in front of a bubbling, steaming lake. “We have to pass over this to get through.”  
  
“Uhm...how?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Well, we could do this one of two ways. Quirin and I take a few of you at a time over with our unique dexterity, or we can go along the edge there single-file and pray no one trips.” Adira turned to them. “So, which should we do?”  
  
“Hm...” Eugene looked thoughtful. “Varian, you got anything that could cross this?”  
  
“I'm an alchemist, not a god.” Varian raised an eyebrow. “And, contrary to the rumors, I'm not a wizard, either.” He added, earning giggling from the other kids.  
  
Quirin cleared his throat. “I think it would be quicker to go with the first idea, Adira.”  
  
“Alright.” She nodded. “Let's start with the kids and the Princess.”  
  
“Oh, actually,” Rapunzel let down her hair and quite a few people gawked at the length. “I'm going to _swing_ across. Anyone want to hold onto me?” She invited. “Varian, how about you?”  
  
“Go on.” Clyde nudged him with a grin.  
  
Varian shrugged and walked over to her with the girl still on his shoulders. “Think you can carry both of us and Ruddiger?” He asked as he maneuvered the girl to his front.  
  
“I think so.” She smiled and then swung her hair up. They watched as it caught on a branch. She tugged on it, hard, a few times, then wrapped her hair around them both. “Okay...do you trust me?”  
  
Varian smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“I think so.” The girl said as she clung to Varian nervously.  
  
Ruddiger chittered his agreement from around Varian's neck.  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel nodded and tightened her hair around them, then stepped back a few feet before she took a running start and swung them all over the lake below. Varian clung to her tightly and watched below them and the girl let out a scream half with fear and half with excitement before they landed on the other side safely.  
  
“There!” Rapunzel said as she unwrapped them. “Alright, that was fun, huh?”  
  
Varian nodded with a big, nervous smile and then they watched as Adira and Quirin picked up some of the villagers and jumped between walls and trees to get over. Some of the others had decided to get across by climbing trees and scaling the wall while some others moved along the edge.  
  
Somehow, to everyone's amazement, they managed to get everyone over safely. “Alright,” Adira said after they did headcounts and confirmed everyone was accounted for and unharmed, “let's press on.”  
  
“Great job, everyone.” Quirin praised them, and affectionately rubbed Varian's head, earning a beaming smile. “We're going to get through this.”  
  
“We're almost out.” Adira assured them, then pointed to an ominous tall, pink blob in front of them. “Once we pass through that, we'll be out.”  
  
“...Okay, you couldn't be serious.” Eugene said.  
  
“The map says we have to pass through.” Adira assured him. “Unless, of course you want to _ignore_ the map, end up back at the beginning and possibly encounter a Drexis?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Into the pink blob we go.” Rapunzel said cheerfully, walking on ahead of the others.  
  
They all passed through it, the rest of Rapunzel's group expecting something horrific and deadly outside, and they were all pleasantly surprised to find themselves staring out at clear skies and no trees and the road onward, with the caravans all parked nearby.  
  
“We made it!” Varian cheered with the other kids, and they all ran over to check on the caravans.  
  
“I've never been so happy to see those black rocks!” Rapunzel said excitedly.  
  
“I'm so happy, I could _kiss_ someone!” Hookfoot picked up the closest person to kiss them, which happened to be a very receptive Shorty, and dropped him. “Ehhh, nevermind.”  
  
Quirin sighed with relief. “Thank you, sister.”  
  
Adira nodded. “Mmhm. I _am_ amazing.” She said smugly.  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” Quirin chuckled. “Why don't you travel with us?”  
  
“I have some things to attend to, but I'll meet up with you again.” She assured him. “Be careful, and have safe travels.”  
  
He nodded and looked over at the horses being brought out of the barn to hitch them up again. “You too.”  
  
“Dad, Louie's being stubborn!” Varian called.  
  
Quirin sighed and walked over to help him get one of the horses out of the barn. “Come on, Lu. Let's get you hitched up.”  
  
The other adults went over to help get the caravans all set up, leaving Adira with Rapunzel's group.  
  
Adira smiled fondly at them, then turned to Rapunzel. “Well, this is where I leave you.”  
  
“Adira,” Eugene started, “thank you for ev--”  
  
“Everything?” She smiled smugly. “I know, I'm amazing.” She raised her fist high and clenched it triumphantly. “Once again, I have conquered The Forest of No Return _and_ not only got _you_ out of a dire strait, but also an _entire migrating colon_ y.” She started to walk off. “Proving that I am a _champion_. Take care, everyone.”  
  
“Oh, champion of my heart.” Lance swooned after her.  
  
Eugene smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I hate to admit it,” Cassandra remarked, “but she's growin' on me.”  
  
“Well, that's no surprise.” Eugene chuckled. “Look how long it took _me_ to win you over.”  
  
“Bye, Aunt Adira!” Varian waved from where he was sitting up front with his father. “Princess, come on! We've got a long way to go to get to the Dark Kingdom!”  
  
“Come on!” Rapunzel said, laughing a bit as she ran over to where Maximus and Fidella were already hitched up.  
  
–  
  
“You know, for the record, I'm _pretty_ confident I could've gotten us out of there.” Eugene said as they continued on down the road, their caravan behind Quirin's since he, clearly, knew the way to go better. “But, I figured, you know, Adira's clearly got some attention issues, why not throw her a bone and let her lead the way?”  
  
“That was very nice of you, Eugene.” Rapunzel said with a smile.  
  
They heard a horn blowing and noticed Quirin's caravan moving to the side and followed suit. Rapunzel cringed when she saw the large rock in the middle of the road that they had to move around.  
  
“So, how confident do you feel about us all getting to the Dark Kingdom?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“With Quirin guiding us?” Rapunzel smiled. “I think we'll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward we ride!


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the colony encounters some trouble, Rapunzel decides to go for a hike with Cassandra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: From this point on, we're going to have Viruna's OC "Soul" in this story. She was in the previous chapter, too, just not named and more subtle.))

Rapunzel quickly learned that Quirin had a system. If a black rock or other obstacle was in the road, a horn was blown, and the horns behind them would follow suit. If they were stopping to rest or make camp, they would ring a bell. Varian had given them a horn and bell for their own caravan and they quickly fell into the pattern of passing the “message” on.  
  
They had been traveling for a few weeks when Rapunzel was studying the map and gasped, opening the door and jumping out to run over to Quirin's caravan. “Quirin, we're over by Koto! Can we go there?” She asked, climbing up next to Varian.  
  
“Koto isn't exactly known for its tourism.” Quirin shook his head. “Besides, all these caravans might be mistaken for an attack.”  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel pouted.  
  
“Do you... _often_ jump out of moving caravans?” Varian asked, looking at her incredulously.  
  
“Yeah, why?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Varian, the horn.” Quirin caught his attention, and Varian grabbed the horn and blew it and rang the bell to warn them about an emergency stop. Rapunzel looked forward and realized several large logs were in their path.  
  
“Oh, wow.” She breathed.  
  
Quirin got down and walked over to examine it, other adults coming out to do the same. Rapunzel got down and walked over to listen in.  
  
“Quirin, these cuts...” One of the men said with alarm.  
  
“And this placement...” Another one frowned.  
  
“This was human-placed. Be on your guard.” Quirin told them firmly. “We may be experiencing trouble soon.”  
  
“What's going on?” Eugene asked as he walked over with Lance and Hookfoot.  
  
“These logs are in our path. We need to move them, but it will take time.” Quirin frowned.  
  
“Oh! Maybe we can go explore?” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
“Absolutely not.” Quirin said firmly, and she winced a bit. “Forgive my tone, Princess, but this obstacle was placed here deliberately. We cannot risk anyone wandering off and being taken by whoever placed it.”  
  
“Oh...what do you think placed it?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Anything from a mountain troll to a pack of thieves.” Quirin shook his head. “Whatever it is, it's not safe. Please, go back to your caravan and wait for these logs to be moved.”  
  
“Oh...okay.” Rapunzel nodded and headed back to her caravan.  
  
“Princess?” Varian climbed down and walked over to her. “Why don't we look at the scroll together? That might be interesting.”  
  
“Mmm...but, I really wanted to stretch my legs...” Rapunzel sighed. “I'm just going back to my caravan.”  
  
“Alright.” Varian shrugged and then walked off to help his father and the other men.  
  
Rapunzel looked at him, then walked over to Cassandra. “Hey, do you want to go for a walk?” She asked cheerfully.  
  
“Rapunzel, didn't Quirin just say to _not_ wander off?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Come ooooon, we _never_ get time alone anymore.” Rapunzel pouted.  
  
Cassandra stammered a bit, then climbed down and walked over to her. “Okay, but...let's not go too far, okay?”  
  
“Right!” Rapunzel nodded. “Come on, let's go through the caravan...”  
  
–  
  
“Alright, men, let's heave-ho!” Quirin ordered and they started to pull on the ropes hooked around the logs to move them.  
  
“Hey, where did Rapunzel go?” Eugene asked as he pulled on the rope.  
  
“I sent her back to her caravan.” Quirin told him.  
  
“Doesn't her caravan have two doors?” Clyde asked as he helped his father pull.  
  
Quirin groaned. “Varian!”  
  
Varian came over to him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Can you check on the Princess, make sure she's still in her caravan?” Quirin nodded towards it.  
  
Varian nodded and went over to open the door of the Princess's caravan. Then he ran around and checked the other side. “She's gone, and so is Cassandra!” He ran back over to him. “What do we do?”  
  
Quirin groaned. “Take your raccoon and go find her. Don't go alone, though.”  
  
“I'll go with.” Eugene volunteered.  
  
“No, you won't. I need all able-bodied men helping with this. Clyde, you and Soul go with Varian.” Quirin nodded to him.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Clyde nodded, let go of the rope and they headed off to where the women were preparing food. “Soul! We're gonna go find a wayward princess, wanna come?”  
  
“You want to scream that any _louder_?” Varian hissed.  
  
“Wait, wayward _what_?!” The small girl got up and went over to them. “Flick! Come on!”  
  
A red fox came scurrying over and jumped into her arms. “Okay, let's go find a princess!” She said enthusiastically.  
  
“Find her scent, Ruddiger.” Varian said, and the raccoon hopped down from his shoulders before heading into the woods. The kids followed closely, disappearing into the treeline.  
  
“...Was sending a bunch of kids to find them a good idea?” Eugene asked.  
  
“They'll be fine.” Quirin assured him. “Back to work! Heave-ho!”  
  
–  
  
Rapunzel was lost. Well, not really _lost_ , just...she didn't know the way back. And she didn't have Pascal, because she'd sent him to keep an eye on Shorty after he wandered off, and while she was having a _great_ time with Cassandra, she was...getting a bit bummed at the whole “lost” part.  
  
But, it's okay! She just needed to keep wandering and she'd find her way out! She let out a whoop as she jumped over a log and walked on.  
  
Cassandra sighed as she looked around. “Ugh, do you even know where you're _going_?”  
  
“No,” Rapunzel said as she climbed up a hill, “but that's what makes exploring—whoa-ooohhhhhhh!” She let out a long yelp as the ground broke open under them and they slid down a long tunnel. They hit the ground in a heap and she finished her sentence. “Fun!”  
  
“Yeah! _Real_ fun.” Cassandra groaned sarcastically as she pushed herself up onto her knees.  
  
“What a positively brilliant afternoon it is!” They heard a woman saying and they both gasped and moved over to look through the foliage at the source. “Wouldn't you say, Father?”  
  
The speaker was a woman in a fancy yellow and white dress with a large feather tucked into her tall hairstyle. Beside her was a red-haired, thin man in a suit and hat that matched the woman's colors, and they were sitting at a colorful tea sea atop a giant mushroom.  
  
“Your assertion, Mother, is undeniable.” The man said pleasantly.   
  
“Ooooh-kay, we should probably...” Cassandra started to say, but Rapunzel was already on her way out to the tea party, “visit with the weird people drinking tea on toadstools in the middle of nowhere.” She finished with a groan before she followed her out.  
  
“Hi, there!” Rapunzel greeted as they approached them. “My name is Rapunzel and this is my friend Cassandra.”  
  
“And what has brought Ladies Rapunzel and Cassandra to our most humblest of abodes?” “Mother” said cheerfully.  
  
“She dragged me.” Cassandra said flatly, to which Rapunzel gave her an annoyed expression.  
  
“Uh, we took a little detour out in this _beautiful_ countryside to see what kind of _adventure_ we might find!”   
  
The yellow-clad couple gave each other sly smiles before the woman spoke again. “Oh, well...how positively serendipitous!”   
  
“Please! Sit!” Her husband encouraged.  
  
Rapunzel and Cassandra both set down in front of two teacups. “What do you _mean_ , 'serendipitous'?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Well, you seek adventure,” the man explained before moving to wrap an arm around his wife affectionately, “and you might say Mother and I are aficionados” they started to move their arms like flapping wings before he went to pour tea into their visitors' teacups, “of fanciful merriment.”  
  
“I _love_ fanciful merriment!” Rapunzel said excitedly, then gasped as the teacup was set down. “Wow, what a beautiful teapot!”  
  
It was salmon pink with floral and avian designs painted on it, and even the handle and spout looked like a bird's wing and beak!  
  
“Yes, it is _quite_ beautiful.” “Mother” said affectionately. “And yes, its beauty is a _minor_ benefit next to its _magical_ properties!”  
  
“Magical?” Cassandra, ever the ~~killjoy~~ skeptic, asked.  
  
“Indeed, _all_ of what you see here – the cottage, the toadstools and...even the _birds_ all exist because of this teapot.” “Father” gestured around them and finally to the colorful and strange looking birds in a tree nearby.  
  
“Uh, I—I don't understand.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“How would you like to enjoy our very modest forest as....a bird?” “Mother” asked cheerfully, the couple flapping their hands like wings.  
  
Rapunzel giggled. “Hmm.” she waited for the “I'm joking” and then realized that _they weren't_. “Oh—oh, wait. Oh, you're _serious_. “ She took a nervous sip of her tea as Cassandra finished off hers.  
  
“Okay, _now_ we're outta here.” Cassandra said as Rapunzel got up. They gasped as a yellow and white bird flew around them and turned back to look at where the man once stood.  
  
“Please, don't be alarmed!” He assured them.  
  
“It—it—it _can't_ be.” Rapunzel said as they sat back down in disbelief.  
  
“Oh, but it is!” The now-bird man said with a chuckle. “And it is most wondrously _sublime_!” He lifted into the air and flew another lap to show off. “For, lest you forget, birds _are_ the very _embodiment_ of the term 'freedom'! You owe it to yourselves to _enjoy_ this!” He flew back to his seat. “Isn't that right, Mother?”  
  
“Unequivocally.” She agreed. “ _Seize_ this opportunity.”  
  
Rapunzel glanced away nervously. “Uh, look, um...I-I'm usually up for _anything_ , but this is um—“  
  
“Insane?!” Cassandra cut in.  
  
“I mean, _even_ if we _wanted_ to,” Rapunzel said, trying not to show her interest in it, “how—how would we even _do_ that?”   
  
“Well, that's the _beauty_ , dear. You _already have_.” She moved closer to the toadstool to look down at them as they suddenly found themselves looking up at the table from a much lower point. “You've drunk the tea.”  
  
Rapunzel looked at her hands—wings—and started to panic. “Oh! Uh—uh—I don—I don't _believe_ this!”

  
“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Cassandra cried with outrage.  
  
Rapunzel whimpered a bit. “We're birds!” She looked at herself anxiously. “What do we do?!”  
  
“Whoa—oh!” Cassandra fell on her butt and groaned. “Quirin is going to be _so mad_...”  
  
“We need to change back! We—we need to change back into human form!” Rapunzel started to turn in circles in place.  
  
“Wha—ohh—what did you _do_ to us?!” Cassandra got up and struggled to fly up to the bird-man, hovering in place in front of him.  
  
“Oh, no, please. Please, my crumpets,” he assured her setting her down, “there's no cause for distress, I _assure_ you.” He smiled slyly as he turned to his wife.  
  
She giggled. “Forgive our chicanerous ruse, dears, it's often the _only_ way to demonstrate that this gift is harmless,” she took the lid off a basket of blue eggs, “and most temporary.” She picked up an egg and cracked it over her husband, who was instantly restored to normal.  
  
“Our only caveat...” he said, adjusting his clothes, “you must return within _one hour_ , so as to _avoid_ the affliction _we_ call 'avarian totalis'.” He dramatically waved his hands with a grin.  
  
“What does _that_ mean?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It means you'd become, well...” He leaned in closer with a deranged look on his face as he flapped his hands next to his head like wings, “a _bird brain_!” He patted Cassandra;s head as he went on. “You've not only _look_ like a bird, you'd _think_ like a bird!” He stood up straight and poked his head, then leaned forward again. “Your desire to be the person you once were would _dissolve_ ,” he straight up again, “and you'd remain a bird... _forever_.”  
  
“Oh!” Cassandra said sarcastically. “Oh, _wow_ , since you put it _that_ way,” she took on an aggressive tone, “give us those eggs, _now_!”  
  
“Mother” took out two eggs and set them down in front of them. Rapunzel hopped up to join Cassandra on the table and gasped when she realized she was flying. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Cass, Cass!” She gasped. “Did you see that?!” She landed in front of her. “I-I just _flew_!” She lifted into the air again and did a lap around the clearing. “Ohh! Ohhhh! I'm flying!”  
  
“Indeed, we only meant to share our wonderful elixir with you!” “Father” explained.  
  
“Come, now,” “Mother” said as she held up one of the eggs, “let us return you to your original, _beautiful_ state.”  
  
Rapunzel landed next to Cassandra. “Uh, j-just a second. Cass? Can we talk?” She pulled her to the side. “I know this is weird...”  
  
“No, no, no, no. Having seventy feet of _magical_ _hair_ is 'weird'. This? This is full-blown _wacko_!” Cassandra said firmly.  
  
“Okay, yes! It's wacko.” Rapunzel agreed. “But, _when_ are we going to get this _chance_ again?”  
  
Cassandra looked at her, unsure. “They can turn us back _whenever we want_.” Rapunzel reminded her. “We can just have a bit of fun as birds and Quirin _never_ has to know! Besides, it's harmless! And, Cass...” she lifted into the air, “we can _fly_!” She flew around Cassandra and then landed in front of her again.  
  
Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes. “I am _so_ going to regret this.”  
  
“Yes!” Rapunzel cheered. “Thank you!” She turned back to the couple. “Okay, we will be back in _one hour_!” She then turned and flew off, while Cassandra struggled to fly and then followed her.  
  
The couple watched them go with sly smiles. “Mmhm...we're _counting_ on it.” “Mother” said as she grinned at “Father”.  
  
–  
  
“Are you sure Ruddiger knows where he's _going_?” Soul as she freed her skirt from a bush. “Because if I get stuck in _one more bush_...”  
  
“I can carry you if it'll help.” Clyde offered.  
  
“I think I'd rather set the bush on fire.” She said, grumbling.  
  
Varian chuckled. “Don't worry, Ruddiger knows what he's doing.”  
  
“Well, I hope we find them soon.” Clyde said, looking up. “Those crows up there don't look friendly...”  
  
“Glowing red eyes...check 'yes' on the 'not friendly' box.” Varian cringed.  
  
Ruddiger stopped short and they walked over to join him. “Ruddiger, what'd you—whoooooa!” Varian yelped as the ground dropped under them and they slid down a tunnel and landed in a heap together. “Oof! Guys, get off me!”  
  
“Ow!” Soul whined.  
  
“Well, _that_ sucked.” Clyde groaned. “Soul, get off my back, would you?”  
  
“Flick, get off my back.” Soul said, and the fox hopped off before she got up. Then Clyde got up and helped Varian, who was looking at the raccoon that had somehow evaded the heap sourly.  
  
“Oh! How lovely!” They heard a woman say. “Look, Father, unforeseen guests!”  
  
“What a delightful transpiration!” “Father” said cheerfully as he poured some tea from a fancy-looking teapot.  
  
“Oh, joy. Weirdos in the woods.” Varian said as they dusted themselves off.   
  
“Think these are our log-placers?” Clyde asked.  
  
“Let's find out.” Soul said, creating fire in her hands.  
  
“Noooo, no, no. Let's not do that.” Clyde said, and she made the fire go away. “We don't know _who_ these people are, and the last thing we want is to be _more_ interesting.”  
  
Varian looked at Ruddiger, who was growling. “Hey, what's wrong?” He asked, walking over to him. Ruddiger darted out and jumped on the table, chittering angrily.  
  
“Whoa, hey!” Varian ran out to pick him up. “Come on, what's come over you?!”  
  
“Looks like Ruddiger doesn't trust these people.” Clyde said as the others came out to join him.  
  
“My, my, what brings you children here?” The woman said as she held the teapot out of Ruddiger's reach. “Would you like some tea?”  
  
“I don't know, think you can pour it without my raccoon destroying your teapot?” Varian joked.  
  
“I a _m_ a little thirsty.” Soul admitted.  
  
“Luckily, we have water back at the caravans.” Clyde said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Because, I don't know what _city folk_ these people have been meeting, but us _country folk_ know not to drink strange tea from strangers in the woods, _right_?”  
  
“Right.” Varian and Soul said in unison.  
  
“So, we will _not_ be drinking any of your tea, but we _will_ be asking if you've seen someone.” Clyde looked back at the couple.  
  
“Oh? Who have you been looking for?” The woman asked.  
  
“She had shoulder-length, dark hair, wears a warrior's outfit and hazel eyes.” Varian explained. “Goes by the name 'Cassandra'?”  
  
“Cassandra...yes, we _did_ meet Lady Cassandra earlier. Why, she and Lady Rapunzel went out just a little bit ago to enjoy being birds for an hour.” “Father” smiled. “If you would like to join them, we can pour you some tea.”  
  
“And our answer is still 'no'. Will they be coming back here?” Varian asked.  
  
“Yes, to have their human form restored. We _must_ insist you try being a bird, just once. Just for a little bit?” “Father” held out a teacup.  
  
Ruddiger chittered angrily and smacked it out of his hand from his spot in Varian's arms. The cup smashed on the ground and Varian shrugged. “Sorry, looks like my raccoon says 'no'.”  
  
“Father” walked over and knelt to pick up the cup. “Yes... _clearly_.” He muttered, and they watched as the cup repaired itself and then was set back on the table.  
  
“Oh, great. Magic.” Varian groaned.  
  
“What's wrong with magic?” Soul asked.  
  
“Nothing, when it's _yours_. But every _other_ magic I've encountered hasn't been _good_.” Varian shrugged. “Anyways, we're going to have to refuse your offer, but we will be staying here until our friends return so we can all go back together.”  
  
“If you intend to stay, we _must_ insist that you at least _try_ the tea.” The woman said, pulling out another cup and pouring tea into the empty cups.  
  
“Here, let me demonstrate to you that it is _perfectly harmless_.” “Father” took a sip of the tea.  
  
“Demonstrate all you like, but if you keep trying to push your _tea_ on us, I'll demonstrate something _else_ that is _perfectly harmless_.” Varian said, starting to get annoyed. He set Ruddiger down and he hissed at the couple, while Flick looked at him warily and then looked at Soul.  
  
“Ohhh, what do you have?” The woman asked as “Father” suddenly turned into a yellow and white bird.  
  
“Whoa, he _really_ turned into a bird!” Clyde cried in surprise.  
  
“Yeah, no, nope, not having any tea.” Varian stepped back a few paces. “That is not okay. That is _not okay_.” He glanced to the side, his eyes widening a bit. “Hold on.” He breathed, then turned to the couple. “Those aren't _any_ kind of existing birds! Are those _people_ you have tied to that tree?!” He pointed an accusing hand at the tree.  
  
“Tch. You're too smart for your own good.” Father said, then flew up and dove at Varian. Clyde drew his sword and slashed at him, driving him back, and then moved aside as Varian threw a goo bomb at the bird-man, knocking him to the ground and trapped in place.  
  
“Oh you naughty children!” The woman drank some of the tea and changed into a hawk before charging at them. Flick yipped in fear and ran off to the side and Ruddiger hissed and swiped at her before running to Varian's side.  
  
Clyde slashed at the hawk, who flew back to dodge, and then ran back to Varian, moving in front of him protectively. Soul moved to his side, her hands clenched furiously.  
  
“Soul?” Varian looked at her. “ _Now_ you can set something on fire!”  
  
“BURN, BIRDIE!” Soul threw out her hands and summoned fire to attack the hawk as she dove at them.  
  
She let out a scream and quickly flew back, moving away from them to nurse her wounded pride and body. Varian ran forward and tossed another goo bomb at her before she could get too far and she let out an alarm squeak as she fell to the ground encased in goo.  
  
“Alright.” Varian walked over to them. “How do we restore their human forms?” He asked.  
  
Soul walked up to them with fire in her hands and Clyde joined them with his sword pointed at them.  
  
“...The blue eggs.” “Father” said bitterly.  
  
The kids looked at each and nodded before Clyde and Soul went to free the birds and Varian went to get the eggs.  
  
  
Ruddiger took it upon himself to guard the goo-trapped couple, chittering angrily and growling. Flick walked back into the clearing and sat next to him, now that it was safe.  
  
They had just finished untying the other birds when two more flew down to join them. “That was _ama_ —what happened here?” One of them asked with Rapunzel's voice.  
  
“Oh, hey, Princess.” Varian said, cracking an egg over her head before doing the same for Cassandra. Then he walked over to restore the others.  
  
“Uhm...what happened?” Rapunzel asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
“All these birds were people.” Varian explained as he started to restore them. “So, we realized that, if _they_ are tied up, they planned the same fate for—Faith?!” He stepped back as the girl dusted herself off. “What are _you_ doing here?”  
  
“Who's this?” Soul asked.  
  
“Varian?” Faith looked surprised. “I heard you all left!”  
  
“Looks like a castle maid.” Clyde shrugged.  
  
“We _did_ , what are _you_ doing here?” Varian asked, moving on to restore the others.  
  
“So, how does she know _Varian_?” Soul asked, and Clyde shrugged.  
  
“I...don't actually know.” She admitted. “I was cleaning a hearth and then suddenly there was green fire and I woke up in this forest.”  
  
“Green fire? Weird.” Varian frowned. “Well, how are you going to get back?”  
  
“Where _is_ here?” She asked, then gasped and bowed. “Princess Rapunzel!”  
  
“Uhm, hi.” Rapunzel waved awkwardly. “Uhm...Varian, _why_ are you guys all here?”  
  
“Well, uh, dad told _someone_ to stay in her caravan and when he sent me to check on you, you _had left_ , so Clyde, Soul and I went to go find you.” Varian crossed his arms over his chest. “And we found _these_ people with their magical tea and birds tied to a tree and, apparently, you decided it would be a good idea to drink tea from strangers in the woods.”  
  
“That's all of them.” Clyde walked over to them. “We better head back. Miss Faith, we can talk to a merchant about taking you back to Corona, but for the meantime you all would be best traveling with us.”  
  
“Uhm...okay.” Faith nodded.  
  
“Let's hope that road isn't flooded anymore.” Varian said. “Let's get going back. Ruddiger, can you find the way—Ruddiger?” He turned to look at his raccoon and saw him tipping over the teapot. It smashed into pieces on the ground and the toadstools, the cottage and the bird couple all vanished in green light.  
  
“Awww, the birds are gone. I was thinking we could eat them.” Soul said, earning disturbed looks.  
  
The raccoon landed on the ground harmlessly and looked satisfied before he came over and climbed up Varian's back to curl up around his shoulders and nuzzle him.  
  
“Ooookay, good job.” Varian rubbed his head. “Now, can you find us the way out of here?”  
  
He chittered happily and hopped down to lead the way through the forest.  
  
–  
  
“Ah, good, you found them.” Quirin said as they came out of the woods and returned to the caravans. “And...some extras.”  
  
“We found some people in the woods that had tea that could turn people into birds. We took them down, restored everyone, and then Ruddiger destroyed their teapot and they vanished in a green light.” Varian explained. “Also, Princess Rapunzel and Cassandra drank the tea.”  
  
Quirin raised an eyebrow and the girls winced. He sighed heavily. “Well, we've moved the logs. Everyone get into the caravans, we're moving on. Princess Rapunzel, come to my caravan. Varian, wait up front for me.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Varian said as they all went to the caravans, Clyde leading the other rescued people to his family's caravan.  
  
Rapunzel looked at Cassandra. “Uhm, I guess I'll see you--”  
  
“ _Both_ of you.” Quirin said sternly.  
  
They shrank back a bit and Quirin walked into the caravan ahead of them. They sighed and went to join him, taking seats at the built-in table and benches as Quirin sat across the table from them.  
  
“I _very clearly_ said, _before_ you ran off, 'we cannot risk anyone wandering off and being taken by whoever placed it'. I was under the impression that you _understood_ that.” Quirin said firmly.  
  
“Well, I-I _did_ —” Rapunzel started.  
  
“Then why did you _deliberately_ go into danger?” Quirin asked, sighed heavily. “Why did I have to send Varian and his friends to find you? Those people that you _trusted_ must have been the ones to place the logs that obstructed our path – as well as many others'.”  
  
Rapunzel bowed her head. “I'm sorry, sir.”  
  
“And Cassandra,” he looked at her and she flinched, “why did _you_ trust them? All your training, and you couldn't recognize a threat that the _children_ I sent after you _did_?”  
  
“Rapunzel... _really_ wanted to try it.” Cassandra said defensively.  
  
“And if Princess Rapunzel wanted to jump down a cliff, would you _let_ her?” He asked with exasperation. “Cassandra, you are her _bodyguard_ , are you not? _You_ should be her _voice of reason_ , the one to keep her from _doing_ things like drinking tea from strangers in the woods.”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “I'm sorry, sir. I'll do better from now on.”  
  
Quirin clasped his hands together. “It's not _easy_ watching over royalty...or children. I have made many mistakes when it comes to Varian, and I almost _lost_ him as a result. The night of the blizzard...just as it was starting, Varian and I had a fight. He had been investigating the rocks against my orders, and he spilled something on one of them when I came in to talk to him. If I had been even a _moment_ slower...did you go into his lab before we left?”  
  
Cassandra nodded. “There was a strange crystal encasing a desk and chair.” Rapunzel looked at her with surprise, having not gone to his lab herself.  
  
“That was almost _Varian_ in there.” Quirin closed his eyes grimly. “Because I didn't watch over him well enough, I...almost _lost_ him. If I hadn't been there to pull him out of the way...”  
  
He opened his eyes, his gaze distant. “Indulging their interests may _seem_ like a good idea...but you could _lose_ them.” He looked over at the family portrait. “My wife left on a trip related to her passion, alchemy...and never returned. If I had stopped her...maybe she'd still be with us.”  
  
He looked back at Cassandra. “And you could have lost Princess Rapunzel today. _You_ could have been lost, too. You have to be more _careful_ , _both_ of you. Now that we're traveling together, I am responsible for making sure that you are safe, same as everyone else in our colony. But, I can't _do_ that without your cooperation. So, _please_ , grant me your cooperation?”  
  
They looked at each other and then nodded to him. “Okay, Quirin. Sorry for being so...troublesome.” Rapunzel said, wringing her hands a bit.  
  
He nodded and smiled a bit. “Well...let's move on and take today as a lesson for the future.”  
  
They nodded and then Quirin got up and went to open the door to take the reins back. Rapunzel and Cassandra returned to their own caravan, where they found Shorty and Pascal had returned as well and Pascal was asleep on Eugene's shoulder.  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips and walked over to Eugene while Cassandra went to take the reins. “...Did I...worry you?”  
  
“So much. But, Quirin assured us that you'd be fine, and...the work distracted me.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “But, please, don't _ever_ disappear on me like that again.”  
  
She smiled and held him tightly. “I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
With the ringing of the bell on Quirin's caravan, they continued on their way. Rapunzel sighed and walked over to pick up her journal and start writing in it, thinking about the day's events.   
  
What was that “green fire” that had abducted Faith, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward we ride! Who knows what we're gonna find?

**Author's Note:**

> Enough is enough, we're leaving!
> 
> (A/N: While figuring out the angsty stuff, here's a fun little AU I've been working on. you've seen Quirin in thew amber, you've seen Varian in the amber, you've seen them BOTH in the amber, now it's time to see them evade the amber entirely!))


End file.
